


Consequences: Guardian of The Worst Witch

by Poppy_Sullen



Series: Guardian of the Worst Witch [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Mildred, All the teachers are pretty much Mildred's family now, Empath Mildred, F/F, Family Fluff, Found Family, Hecate and Pippa are the cutest couple in the whole world, Hecate has an evil brother just like ada has an evil sister bc why not, Hicsqueak, Jealous Ethel, Mildred has two mums, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Season 3 was bad but season 4 was okay, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trying to fix all that happened in season 3, let Hecate Hardbroom hug Mildred Hubble, no indigo moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppy_Sullen/pseuds/Poppy_Sullen
Summary: The summer was perfect for Hecate, Pippa, and Mildred it was a chance for them to grow as a family. Now, they are ready to face the new school year head first. What could go wrong? With a new art teacher that has Hecate on edge, Pippa planning their wedding, and Mildred still trying to grow confidence in her magic...oh and not to mention that there's an evil coven after them all.Sequel to Guardian of the Worst Witch.
Relationships: Hardbroom & Mildred Hubble, Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Mildred Hubble & Hecate Hardbroom, Pippa Pentangle & Hecate Hardbroom
Series: Guardian of the Worst Witch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737127
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! It's been a while, but I have some time on my hands being the state of everything nowadays. I hope whoever is reading this is staying safe and healthy. My heart goes out to everyone.
> 
> That being said I'm back and I have been watching the Worst Witch during my downtime and a lot has happened in the show since I wrote anything about it. I don't really care for the show, eh, what I mean to say is that I don't care for the writing of the show that much. None of the characters feel like they grow. At all. So basically, I'm going to go off but come back to somethings throughout this that they have done in the series. I still like some of the aspects of the show, but I see a lot of downfalls to it too. Sue me (Please don't. I have very little money and I'm only stating my opinions which cost no money).
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy and I hope this might take your mind off things as it has for me writing this.

Hecate frowned.

"Please, I would like you all to welcome Marigold Mould into our school." Miss Cackle introduced the teachers of Cackle's Academy to their new staff member, "Marigold will be taking a place as Cackle's newest art teacher."

"Hello to you all it is lovely to-" Miss Mould started happily.

"Art teacher?" Hecate rose her eyebrows to her hairline to Ada, "Our girls need to be trained in something practical, Ada, not finger painting."

"Then Hecate perhaps you could tell Mildred that you want her to stop such a talent that she has and take up something else instead?" Ada counter, giving her a look over her glasses.

Hecate's lips pressed together tightly, "You know that's not what I meant."

"Even so." Ada said, but then gestured for the attention to turn back to Marigold, "Please the floor should be yours now."

With a nervous laugh, Marigold started again, "Right. It's lovely to meet you all and I am so happy to be spending the year at Cackle's Academy. Ada has told me wonderful things about each one of you. I look forward to working with each and every one of you." Marigold specifically chose to eye Hecate towards the end.

"And with that settled let's continue the meeting with our newest addition." Ada smiled, and the meeting went on as if there was nothing else debatable about it. Hecate felt unsettled by this change and even hurt that Miss Cackle had not told her anything before the meeting. She was deputy head she was allowed to know such things it was a curtesy.

The meeting ended, and everyone vanished away to enjoy the two remaining weeks that were left of their summer vacation. Well, everyone except Hecate, Ada, and Marigold. Marigold smiled at Hecate, "I'm sorry, but I do think we have met once before?"

"I don't think so." Hecate clarified for her.

"Yes, at the Miss Pentangle's Summer Solstice." Miss Mould shared, "There was a young girl-Mildred-that was crying-"

"You're the woman from the balcony." Hecate remembered that had been so long ago, and she chose to forget that horrid night, "Yes, now I remember."

"How is Mildred?" Miss Mould asked.

"She's doing quite well, thank you." Hecate said shortly, then asked, "So you know the Pentangle's then?"

"Not exactly." Miss Mould said, then continued, "A friend of mine did though and invited me. Actually, she works at Amulet's where my references are from-"

"I'd like to see your references." Hecate interrupted.

"Hecate, surely that wouldn't be necessary?" Ada said astonish at her.

"I have a right as a teacher here at this school," She clears her throat for the next part, "And now as a mother I have to worry about who my child is being taught by."

"You're a mother?" Marigold asked shocked.

"Mildred is my daughter," Hecate said, calculating her response.

"Ah, I see. Well, it's not a problem to get my references though it might take a while." Miss Mold said, "Amulet's is currently going through some reconstruction as you both know."

"How convenient," Hecate said, turning up her nose.

"Right." Miss Mould smiled, and looked to Ada, "I should head out I would like to get my classroom ready before all the girls get here."

"Of course, Marigold." Ada nodded, there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "You know you should ask Mildred to help you set up your classroom I'm sure she would be a great help."

It was at that moment Hecate Hardbroom thought about zapping her headmistress into a mouse. Her nostrils flared as Marigold looked to her, "I'd be grateful for the help, but I believe that it is up to you, Miss Hardbroom."

"We'll see." Hecate huffed.

"I'm sure Hecate will let Mildred know about the offer," Ada said, and Marigold nodded and left the office. Ada gave her a look, "Really, Hecate?"

"I don't trust that woman."

"I can see that."

"You hired a woman on the spot without checking her references?" Hecate challenged, "Of course I am going to be wary of her."

"Marigold is a lovely woman-"

"You trust people far too easily, Ada." Hecate said calmly, "First, Agatha-And I understand she is your sister, but then Dr. Chalice happened-"

"Hecate, I was unaware of the change in-"

"I know." Hecate breathed, "I understand. I-Ada, let me worry. I'm not thinking about myself or just about the school anymore. I have a daughter now and I want to protect her."

Ada sighed and smiled, "Alright, Hecate. If there's one person I trust the most at this school, it would be you." The corner of Hecate's lip quirked up in a smile, but she continued, "Please, though, Hecate do try and be nice to Marigold."

Hecate frowned once more.

\- - -

When Hecate retired back to her room it was late, yet Mildred was waiting up for her. She grinned at Hecate from her seat beside the fire beside Tabby and Morgana as she dotted on them. Hecate wanted to smile, but she thought more on Marigold's presence and how it unnerved her to no end. Instead, she frowned at Mildred, "Bed. Now."

It was Mildred's turn to frown, "I wanted to know how the meeting went."

"Fine." Hecate huffed.

"Obviously not," Mildred muttered to Tabby and Morgana, as she petted their heads.

"It's late, Mildred."

"It's not about him is it?" Mildred asked, chewing at her bottom lip.

'Him' referring to Mildred's biological father and Hecate's older brother, Hermes. The last that they saw him was when he and his newfound 'coven' were trying to break Agatha out. The two of them had nearly died. Both Mildred and Hecate knew the fight wasn't over.

"No." Hecate sighed, but Mildred still chewed her bottom lip, "Millie, I promise it isn't about that."

"Then what's it about?" Mildred asked.

"We'll talk about it in the morning."

"I can't sleep knowing something going on at Cackle's." Mildred shook her head.

"Nothing is going on." Hecate sighed, it would have been so much easier if she was asleep, "I thought Pippa had tucked you in before I left?"

"She had to leave to go to Pentangle's she asked if I could go to sleep myself." Mildred shrugged, "I'm not a baby I can go to bed myself without being tucked in, you know?"

"Well, that's proving to be a false claim." Hecate shooed her off her armchair along with the two cats who meow in protest, "Come on."

Mildred rolled her eyes dramatically, but let her newly found mother lead her to her own bedroom, "You're changing the subject about the meeting."

"I wasn't aware that Ada had hired you as a teacher Mildred." Hecate droned, they entered the young witch's room, "Perhaps let me worry about my job and you do not do it for me?"

Hecate pulled back Mildred's covers and the girl hopped in, "You're acting like something's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just annoyed is all." Hecate said as she tucked Mildred in, "You are not going to bed until I tell you, are you?"

"Not a chance," Mildred said, quirking a smile.

"If you must insist, Miss Cackle decided to hire another teacher," Hecate said, watching Mildred as she spoke.

"Another teacher? Did someone retire? It wasn't Miss Bats or-"

"No, no, it's a new position she's created." Hecate sat on the bed beside her.

"Oh." Mildred said, "What?"

"An art teacher."

"WHAT?" Mildred shouted with surprise, jumping up from her bed, "And she's a witch too?"

"Well, of course." Hecate gaped at her, "Why wouldn't she be?"

"I've never heard of a witch having a career in art." Mildred pondered, but then she smiled, "That's something that I'm really good at." The young witch got excited again and started jumping on the bed, "I'll finally be good at something!"

"Mildred!" Hecate scolded, and jumped up herself grabbing Mildred by the shoulders, "We've talked about this all summer you are-"

Mildred slumped reciting what Hecate told her over and over. Even mimicking Hecate's voice and posture, "Great at many things when you put your mind to it, but you doubt yourself."

"Cheeky." Hecate smirked, and poked at her side getting a giggle out of the girl, "Come on back in bed." Mildred plopped down pulling her covers over top of her, and Hecate continued, "It's true though, Mildred, you've vastly improved over the summer. That said, quit putting yourself down it isn't fair for you to do."

"I wish things came as easy as they do for you and Pippa," Mildred mumbled, now playing with the watch around her neck.

"Pippa and I have been doing this for longer than you have, Mildred. It will get easier, but you've progressed so much." She placed her hand over the top of Mildred's, "I even heard from Pippa that you have quite the project up your sleeves for potions."

Mildred nodded, "Yeah, it's probably the best project I've come up with."

"I'll be the judge of that." Hecate winked.

"So, why don't you like this art teacher?"

"Time for bed."

"Oh, come on, Mum!" Mildred whined.

Hecate smirked, and kissed her on the forehead, "Goodnight, Millie."

"Goodnight." Mildred said turning on her side but calling out to her mother to say one last thing, "I'll ask about it in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

"Green isn't a good color on you, Miss Hardbroom." Miss Drill jokingly whispered to her colleague over breakfast. All the teachers, including Mildred, were eating in the main hall. It was a normal tradition for the teachers all to eat breakfast together before the term started once more. Of course, Mildred was allowed to join them seeing as though she was the only student who was living in Cackle's.

Hecate told Mildred who exactly the teacher was teaching the new art classes. Mildred was shocked to learn it was the same woman who had been kind to her at Pippa's party. Mildred didn't understand why Hecate didn't like Miss Mould, especially knowing that she had helped Mildred that night.

Mildred was excited to see Miss Mould again even though Mildred only met her once they had hit it off chatting away talking about all things related to art. And when Mildred got her a hot plate of breakfast food, she chose to sit at the end of the table beside Miss Mould instead of choosing to sit beside Hecate. She had been doing that for a week now sitting beside her new favorite art teacher. Hecate was currently watching the whole interaction from across the table with a scowl on her face and her eyes burning a hole into Marigold's head. Hecate Hardbroom could never hide her feelings very well.

Hecate glared at Miss Drill, but she only laughed at her, "Well, it's good to know that Mildred hasn't softened you up."

"If anything, she's given me more gray hairs." She lowly said.

Miss Drill laughed, "That sounds like Mildred. I wonder what she'll get into this year?"

Miss Hardbroom zoomed her eyes back to Miss Mould, "Nothing if I can help it. That goes for any witch at Cackle's."

"Oh, think positive Hecate." Ada cheered, "I have a good feeling about this year."

"That makes one person." Hecate stiffly said as she sipped her tea.

"What makes you say that?" Miss Drill quirked an eyebrow at her, "It can't be worse than last year with Agatha."

"Her followers are still out there, Miss Drill," Hecate said coolly into her tea.

"Yeah, I heard about what happened at Pippa's Summer Solstice." Miss Drill whispered, "And about what happened to Mildred and her father-"

"Mildred doesn't have a father." Hecate snapped, "And I don't have a brother."

Miss Drill winced at her tone, "Right, sorry. Touched the wrong nerve there, but you know what I mean-Well, how's Mildred handling things?"

"Better now." Hecate lied.

The truth was that Mildred was still on edge. She had nightmares now and again about everything that had happened this summer. Sometimes they weren't even about Hermes or Dr. Chalice; it was often her mother that she would think of. Repeating the image of her dead mother that she couldn't get out of her head. Other times they were about Hecate or Pippa, but Mildred never did like to share about what happened in those nightmares. They had their ups and downs with it. Hecate didn't feel like sharing the truth though with her colleagues

"That's good to hear." Miss Drill smiled.

Hecate nodded, "Even so, I am cautious about the new school year, unlike others." Hecate sipped her tea again, as Ada sighed at the comment directed towards her.

"Hecate everything will be fine I'm sure of it." Ada reassured her, "Pippa isn't worried about the school year, is she?"

"Pippa Pentangle?" Miss Drill questioned looking between Ada and Hecate now confused.

"Miss Pentangle isn't worried, because her school never has to worry about someone wanting to take over the school or steal a young girl's magic." Hecate voiced.

She knew what Ada was playing at, neither Hecate or Pippa had told anyone other than Mildred about their relationship and soon to be married. She knew Ada would be the first to guess what was going on between them. That didn't mean that Pippa or Hecate wanted the whole witching world to know. Not everyone in the witching world would exactly agree with their relationship; it was a bit taboo in the world. Of course, she knew that Ada, and perhaps many of the staff at Cackle's would be thrilled knowing about their relationship. Both of them wanted privacy to themselves.

"That's not what I meant, perhaps let me rephrase my question. Is Pippa worried for Mildred as you are?" Ada probed, sipping her tea.

Hecate flushed, "Of course she is, but she knows that I will watch out for her."

"Wait," Miss Drill paused the wheels turning in her head, "Is Pippa helping with Mildred, right?"

"Correct." She didn't like where this was heading.

"Has she been helping you as well?" Miss Drill smirked widely now knowing exactly what was going on.

Hecate could've slapped the smug look both off of Miss Drill and Miss Cackle's faces. Before she could remark anything else, Mildred ran up to her mother, "Mum, can I go paint with Miss Mould today?" Mildred asked grinning ear to ear, as Marigold stood behind her sharing the same smile.

Hecate was irked about how well they were getting along with each other. Mildred had helped her this whole week putting the art room together for all the girls that were coming to Cackle's. She was proud to help and of course, Hecate was happy that she was finding joy in it, but did it have to be with Marigold Mould? The woman was too much of a free spirit. Mildred still needed discipline, not someone who seemed so easy going enough to break a witch's code.

"Have you finished revising your essay for spell science yet?" Hecate knew the answer was no, but she wanted Mildred as far away from this woman as possible.

"Well, no-" Mildred began.

"Then it's a no." She put down her teacup, and looked to Miss Mould, "I'm sorry, but until Mildred finishes all of her projects she will be unable to help you."

"Actually, I could help her with her essay if you would like?" Miss Mould offered, "I was quite good at spell science when I was Mildred's age."

"If you were quite good at it then you would have Mister Rowan Webb's job, but since you do not then I don't see how you are qualified." Hecate belittled, challenging the growing argument.

Each of the staff members gave a look at each other. This was not going to end well.

"Mum, that's not very nice." Mildred frowned at her.

"It's alright, Mildred, maybe next time." Marigold sighed.

"No." Mildred spoke up, "I'll join you."

"Excuse me?" Hecate's eyes flickered to Mildred's defiant face.

"No excuse you." Mildred said, "That was not a nice thing to say to Miss Mould. You wouldn't say something like that to me, Miss Cackle, or even Pippa."

That's because I trust them, Mildred. I trust them with you. Hecate thought, but the words were caught in her throat as Miss Mould spoke up, "Really, Mildred it's quite alright if you can't join me today there is always tomorrow or the next day."

Mildred continued on, "I have all of my projects finished. My essay for spell science can be revised tomorrow. I'm going with Miss Mould, Miss Hardbroom."

That stung at Hecate's heart not hearing Mildred call her 'mum' it also rubbed her the wrong way. She could feel her temper growing in her face. She gritted her teeth at her daughter, "Mildred Hubble it would not be wise to disobey me when I have let you do whatever you please with Miss Mould this whole week."

"It's just one essay!" Mildred cried out.

"One essay you will revise and finish today. Do you understand?" She asked.

"Miss Mould is offering to help me though!"

Hecate rose from her seat and towered over Mildred, "I will help you with your assignment seeing as both of you had plenty of time to do it this week but chose not to. Instead, you finger-painted your problems away."

"If my mum were here she would let me go with Miss Mould!" Mildred countered, looking up at Hecate with a pout on her face, "And I don't mean you. I mean my real mum."

"Well, she's not here!" Hecate yelled, and she instantly regretted it. Mildred's face plummet down from anger to sadness in one moment. Hecate put her hand to her heart and reached out for Mildred, but she backed away from the touch, "Mildred-Millie-I'm sorry."

"You're right she's not," Mildred said slowly, and then she turned and left the hall.

Hecate collapsed back into her chair and put her hands in her face. She breathed once, twice, and a third time. She looked up at the table at her colleagues, and composed herself once more, "I'm sorry for the outbursts they don't make for a pleasant morning."

"Miss Hardbroom, I am so sorry I didn't mean for all-" Miss Mould started to apologize.

"I have to go, excuse me." Hecate rose from her seat and paid no mind to the art teacher or anyone else for that matter as she left the room in silence.

\- - -

Mildred had decided that she was going to give Hecate the ultimate silent treatment. Childish as it was, she needed her space from her own mother and felt a need to teach her a lesson. So, in the time that Hecate called Pippa to tell her what had just happened, and, in the time it took to find her daughter Mildred had moved the things and Tabby back into her old dorm room. Not everything, but enough to live there under the term started again. Hecate had to take long breaths not to transfer Mildred and her things back into her actual room.

Instead, she took deep breaths, and went to knock on Mildred's dorm door, "Millie, we need to talk." Not a word, "Mildred, please, we have to talk about what happened." Then a small note was slid under her door:

Go away.

Hecate kept taking deep breaths as Pippa had warned her not to blow up again. She put her hand to the door, "Mildred, I want to talk to you, not through a door." Silence again, "Millie?" She heard Tabby softly meow near the door, but nothing else that followed, "Mildred Hubble, you can't keep on giving me the silent treatment! We will have to talk eventually."

Another note was scribbled out:

Leave me alone, Miss Hardbroom.

Hecate gritted her teeth and tried transferring into Mildred's room, but it failed. Mildred had put out a neutralizing spell on her room. No one could come in if they tried. Mildred scrawled out another note to Hecate under the door:

See, I have gotten better at magic thanks to you…now leave me alone.

Hecate crumpled the paper in her hand and breathed deeply for the eighteenth time today. She put her hand on the door and she could hear the buzzing of Mildred's magic keeping her inside her room. She imaged in her head that Mildred could see her as she whispered, "When you do need me you know where to find me, Millie."


	3. Chapter 3

"Millie-bear? Are you in there?" Pippa knocked on Mildred's dorm room door, "I promise I come alone with no tricks up my sleeve."

It had been a day since Mildred had locked herself into her room and Hecate was losing her mind because of it. Hecate had stopped by Mildred's door every hour on the dot, but she still wasn't up to talking to Hecate. It was angering Hecate, but she was worried out of her mind about her little witch so much that Pippa suggested that she give it a try and see if she could coax the girl out of hiding. With no other options Hecate was willing to let her try, but Pippa told her that she had to give her and Pippa some distance.

"Distance? She's been distancing herself for a day now! How much more distance could I possibly give her?" Hecate questioned; she was growing frustrated the more time passed.

"Hecate, she'll come to you when she's good and ready." Pippa said gently as she could put it, "Let me give it a go. I'll have her back to you soon."

"How are you so sure?" Hecate worried, staring at Pippa with scared eyes, "I didn't mean it, Pipsqueak. I was just so-"

"Jealous? Yes, I know." Pippa grabbed her fiancé's hand, "Listen, it's going to be alright. Leave it to me."

"Please let me know when you both get there, alright?" She grasped her hand as tight as she could, "I didn't mean it."

"I know." Pippa kissed her cheek, "I'll let you know as soon as we touch down on the grass."

Mildred opened a small sliver of the door, and once she saw there was no Hecate with her insight, she opened the door completely to let Pippa in. Mildred held one of her arms unsure if Pippa was upset with her or disappointed in her. Pippa spoke up first, "I haven't seen you in a week and I don't even get a hug?"

Mildred crashed into her, and she cried as she did, "She hates me. She hates me. She hates me." She repeated over and over.

Pippa shushed her, "Oh, Millie, you know she could never hate you."

"I told her she wasn't my real mum though." Mildred shook her head, "I'm still so angry with her though and I know she's anger at me too! I-I don't even know if I should be talking to you about it?"

"What do you mean?" Pippa asked as she stopped stroking her hair to look at Mildred.

"You love her, and I don't want to talk bad about her to you." Mildred said, twisting her hair unsure, "And I don't want you to hate me for the way I'm acting or for-"

"Millie," She tilted Mildred's chin up, "nothing could change the way I love you, okay? That goes the same for Hecate as well; she loves you so much. I love you so much. Hecate wanted to be here right now, but she knew that you needed your space…"

"She did?" Mildred asked.

"She did." Pippa nodded, "You know she's trying her best, Millie-"

"I know she is!" Mildred scooted away from her, "I know…I'm just afraid."

"Of what?" Pippa asked as Tabby jumped up to purr at Pippa.

"That things are going back to the way they used to be." Mildred slumped, as Tabby nudged her with his head, "Especially when school starts back it's going to be Miss Hardbroom all the time."

"Ah, I see." Pippa hummed, smirking a little bit, "She does have quite the reputation here, doesn't she?" Mildred nodded biting her lip nervously, "You need to talk to her about it, Millie. You can't keep it bottled in-"

"But she does the same thing!" Mildred whined.

"I know she does, but she's learning just like you are." Pippa calmed her, and took her shoulders, "You both need to communicate how you feel."

"Why does she hate Miss Mould so much?" Mildred asked, and Pippa sighed dropping her hands away from Mildred, "See! You don't even want to talk about it."

"It's not that-As I've said before you and Hecate need to sit down and talk about some of your frustrations." Pippa explained, "You don't have to do it today, but you do need to in the future."

"Alright." Mildred slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Now come on pack up your things and get Tabby," Pippa instructed, rising from the girl's bed.

"Are we going back home?" Mildred asked worrying what might be waiting for her at home.

"No, you're coming with me to Pentangle's." Pippa chirped, "I told your mum already, so she knows where you'll be."

"And she's alright with it?" Mildred questioned, petting Tabby under his chin as he purred.

"I convinced her it would give you time to work on her project and what other things you had remaining." Pippa winked at her, "But I don't have to worry about all that do I, Millie-bear?"

Mildred laughed, "I spent the whole day stuck up in here working on my projects while avoiding mum, which felt like I've punished myself."

"Right then, so let's have some fun!" Pippa clapped her hands together smiling.

"I'm not taking up your time though don't you have a bunch of stuff to work on?" Mildred worried once more.

"You are worth the workload," Pippa smiled, adding as well, "My parents also are desperately wanting to spend time with you."

"Pearl and Eli? Why?" Mildred asked, tilting her head to the side at Pippa.

"They might be a little too over-enthused about the idea of you being their grandchild." Pippa admitted smiling at her, and she looked at Mildred's unkempt hair tangled in all sorts of places, "First before we see them let's tame that lion's mane of yours."

She giggled a little at that, "Alright!"

\- - -

Mildred had been at Pentangle's once, but that was during the Summer Solstice Ball that she and Hecate attended. She chose to forget a lot about that night and really didn't take it all in when she was there the first time. Pentangle's was just as big as Cackle's, but very different in appearance. It was a huge manor of sorts with four separate buildings for dorms, classrooms, and extracurricular activities for the students all separated by a grand courtyard. There was also a huge greenhouse down by the surrounding woods. Mildred felt like she was staying in a really fancy hotel.

When Pippa and Mildred landed on their broomsticks Penelope and Eli were waiting for them. They waved at their daughter and to Mildred excitedly, which made Mildred think of how much Pippa was like them. Mildred bowed to them as soon as they landed remembering her manners knowing full well that Hecate would have her for potions ingredients if she didn't. They bowed back with a cheerful, "Well met!"

"Mildred, I have to make a mirror call. Can I trust you two to look after her in the meanwhile?" She quirked an eyebrow at both of her parents.

"Oh, off you get Pippa we both looked after you just fine and I don't think there's anything wrong with you." Penelope quipped at her, and wrapped her hand around Mildred's hand, "Now Mildred why don't you tell me about this potions project?"

Pippa rolled her eyes at her mother and her father just shrugged, but Mildred grinned and started talking about all the exciting things she was doing at school. Pippa watched them trail onwards out to the greenhouse that Pentangle's had and when she was sure they were out of shot she pulled out her mirror compact to mirror Hecate. Hecate answered immediately, "How is she? She's not causing trouble?"

"Now, that's not much trust in our daughter?" Pippa countered, but Hecate raised an eyebrow, "Oh, she's just fine she's with her newfound grandparents."

"She's with your parents?" Hecate almost choked.

"Yes, she left quite the impression on them." Pippa said, "I believe they want to spoil her."

"Oh dear, should I be worried that she might not want to come back?" Hecate teased, "I am glad to hear that Penelope and Eli like her company."

"It's not just her company they like, you know?" Pippa complimented her, "You've always worried about if my parents like you, but I'll have you know I'm pretty sure they like you more than me."

"Pipsqueak that's hardly true." Hecate shook her head, "I feel quite the opposite of that."

"It's true, they've always loved you, Hiccup," Pippa said.

"I remember times that wasn't so true." Hecate regretted informing her.

"That was so long ago, Hiccup, it's in the past." Pippa whooshed away from the thought.

Hecate hummed thinking for a second, but asked, "What did Mildred have to say?"

"That is a conversation that you both will have together." Pippa responded, "I don't want to be put in the middle of it all."

"Oh, she did say something then." Hecate squinted her eyes at Pippa, who rolled them dramatically, "She's alright though?"

"Yes, Hecate, just let her breathe." She reassured her fiancé.

"Alright." Hecate nodded, "Can you at least try and convince her to call me before she goes to bed?"

"Getting separation anxiety, are we?" Pippa teased, laughing at Hecate's blushing face, "I'm sorry, of course, I will."

"And no sweets!" Hecate demanded, "I know you and your sweet tooth, Pipsqueak. You will not be handing back Mildred on a sugar rush."

"I don't have a sweet tooth right now seeing as my sweet treat is back at Cackle's Academy." Pippa flirted with her, "I miss you."

"I miss you." Hecate shared as she faintly blushed, "I love you, Pipsqueak."

"I love you too, Hiccup."

\- - -

Mildred was entranced by the foliage all around her. At Cackle's their garden was small and really only used for Miss Tapioca's benefits, and sometimes if Hecate couldn't find what she wanted in the forest for potion ingredients. Plants of all sizes hung from the ceiling draping over each other in color, with potted plants that were magically being water by a watering can, and plants that had giant roots that they took up a whole corner of the greenhouse. There was a section that split off the four seasons. Each part was deep and crowded but full of life. It felt like a jungle that you could easily get lost in no matter which season you were in, but it was beautiful as the sun shone in through the glass from above them.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Eli said, wrapping his hand on her shoulder looking up at one of the plants from the ceiling, "Seeing those? Snapdragons, but the ones that will really take a snap out of you. Oh, and over here are living stones!"

As it turned out Eli was a very proud herbologist one of the best in the witching and wizard community. He had written tons of books about every plant known to man, but he didn't just write it about magical plants, but about non-magical plants as well. He was fascinated by the non-witching world and what it had to offer. Mildred was grateful to hear that he had spent time in the non-magical world for months throughout the year to write his next book, so she didn't have to explain to him what this or that was being as though he had already been a part of that culture.

"Living stones whisper to you did you know that, Mildred? They are called living, so of course, they would want to talk too." Eli spoke, beckoning her forward to the small pot that held sky-colored living stones, "Non-magical folks don't hear it. It's like the way for when we ride a broom with an invisibility charm from them. Now, greet them, but make sure it's a whisper they are easily frightened and put your ear next to the pot."

"Hello, little living stones." Mildred greeted and did as Eli told her.

"Hello-Hello-Hello." It was like a small echo as they all tried to say hello back at once, "Are-are you-you Mildred-Mildred?"

"Yes, how did you know?" She whispered back.

"Pippa-Pippa." They echoed, "Eli-Eli."

She laughed and looked to Eli, "Did you tell them about me? Why?"

"I was so excited about you coming I had to tell someone." He chuckled, "We are very glad to see you again, Mildred."

"I am too."

They spent the rest of the morning exploring the greenhouse, as Eli talked on and on about each and everything. When it became noon, Mildred's stomached growled ferociously and she gave an apology, "Sorry. Haven't had lunch, or really breakfast." Pippa and herself had taken off rather early this morning before she could grab her anything to eat.

"Perhaps Eli you can show her the honeysuckles later?" Penelope suggested, "Then that way we can all grab lunch inside. I'm sure Pippa would have my head if we didn't feed you."

Penelope held out her elbow to show Mildred the way, Mildred smiled and took her elbow, "So do you both live at Pentangle's?"

Penelope laughed, "Goodness no, but we check on Pippa now and then to see how she is."

Mildred had heard of Pearl and Eli being very involved in their daughter's life from Pippa and even Hecate too. I bet it gets annoying every once in a while, having your parents hang around that often. Mildred thought, but she kept the thought to herself and would ask Pippa about it later.

Penelope spoke up again, "Of course, Eli, will offer his talents in a workshop every once in a blue moon for girl and boys at Pentangle's."

"Do you offer any workshops?" Mildred inquired, once they made their way inside for lunch. She had heard much about Eli, but Penelope was always very calculated and quiet in the background. Mildred could tell she was always watching almost as if she was always ready to strike.

"Oh, my bats, no. I would be terribly nervous to teach in front of other witches and wizards." Penelope shook her head, "I'm a Lady."

"A Lady?" Mildred repeated, "Isn't that just a fancy title?"

Eli chuckled very loudly this time at Mildred, and Penelope served him a look, "A Lady is a noble of sorts, and in our world, I have the power to help change things, and set up our society for better things."

"Does that mean Pippa is a Lady too?"

"Indeed, it does." Penelope said, and then she tightly grabbed Mildred's hand, "And you will be too."

"What?" Mildred froze, raising an eyebrow at Penelope, "I don't think I heard you right?"

Penelope laughed, brushing her worries away, "Oh, Mildred, don't make a face I say sometimes I do think you are Pippa's she made the same fuss about this as you did."

"I made a fuss?" Pippa appeared beside them and it seemed she had heard everything, "I believe you remember it quite different than I did. You made a fuss when I said that I was never going to take that title." Pippa continued, "You also made a fuss when I told you I was going to make my own school with modern-day witching about it for both girls and boys. I never forget the fuss you made that day."

Penelope's mouth turns into a fine line, "Well, it worked out in the end for you, didn't it?"

"Very well, if I do say so." Pippa smiled.

"Very well from the help of us both or did you forget that?" Penelope hummed, sauntering in the main hall now to have a seat at one of the tables, "This school wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for the help of your father and I-"

"Penelope," Eli warned as if he had done this many times now.

"Oh, I won't say anymore, Eli. I know Pippa would make a fuss then." Penelope commented, and Mildred could hear Pippa sighing loudly beside her already tired from the conversation. Maybe I shouldn't ask her if it's ever-annoying that her parents are around her so much? Mildred thought to herself as she saw the strain in Pippa's face not to say anything back to her mother. Is this how Hecate and I are? Another thought came to her mind.

"I'm peckish, are you, Millie?" Pippa changed the subject, and Mildred nodded, "Let's see what's cooking then, shall we?"

\- - -

Pippa had created a new room for Mildred in her own place in Pentangle's. Pippa had tried to make as much Mildred as she could, but it didn't help to see as though all of her things were in her actual room back at home. Either way, Tabby found himself nestled up in the pink pastel bed that was in her room. After lunch was done Eli and Penelope took Mildred to her on a proper tour of the school seeing as though she had never been before. Pippa would have shown her around, but she, of course, was very busy getting things ready for her own students to come.

Once the tour was done, it was dinner and they all ate together once more. After dinner, Eli and Penelope said their goodbyes to Mildred but promised her (to Pippa's unfortunate delight) that they would be coming by tomorrow if she was still around. Penelope had kissed her on the cheek and Eli had patted her on the head before flying away on their broomsticks. Mildred's heart swelled a little bit at the small gestures they were trying very hard to be the grandparents she never had.

Even though Eli and Penelope were great keeping her entertained she wished it was Pippa….and even Hecate that was showing her around. Somehow, she had only spent almost a whole day at Pentangle's, and she was somehow homesick beyond any feeling she was feeling. She knew she had Pippa here, but it wasn't like it was supposed to be. All three of them together at Cackle's in Hecate's quarters. Well, it brought tears to her eyes thinking about it.

And she was full-on crying by the time that Pippa came to check on her before they said goodnight, "Millie-bear! What's wrong?"

"It's really, really, dumb." Mildred wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it's not." Pippa gently said as she crawled in bed beside her.

"I'm homesick." Mildred pitifully said, "And I've only been away for a day! What's wrong with me?"

"Aw, Millie," Pippa cuddled her in her arms, kissing her head as she said, "Everybody gets homesick once in their lives."

"But I have you here!" Mildred's lip wobbled a little bit, "It's dumb, I'm being dumb, but I miss my mum."

"Millie, she's only a mirror away." Pippa told, "And it's not dumb to be missing her, Mildred. She misses you too."

"But you're my mum too." Mildred addressed.

Pippa squeezed her tighter, "I know, love, I know that. It's different though you two have a bond quite like no other." It also doesn't help this is your first time away from her since she adopted you. Pippa thought.

"Do you think she's up?" Mildred asked.

"One way to find out," Pippa said softly, grabbing the small mirror on Mildred's bedside table. She had placed it there for this exact reason. She handed it to Mildred, "I know you are a little apprehensive to talk to her, but she wants to hear from you no matter what."

Mildred bit her lip, but meekly said, "Call mum."

Within an instant Hecate's face appeared, she looked relieved when she saw Mildred's face, but then she saw that Mildred had been crying, "Millie, what's wrong?"

Mildred shook her head she couldn't say it out loud. It was embarrassing, so she furiously wiped away her tears, "Nothing."

Pippa mouthed 'homesick' from behind her, and Hecate caught it. Hecate gave a pained face at that, but focused her attention on Mildred, "Tell me about your day, Millie." Mildred sniffled a little bit but told her all about what Penelope and Eli had shown and taught her throughout the day. She started to feel better as Hecate told about her day and what she was finishing up working on at Cackle's. Every now and then Pippa would enter the conversation to ask Hecate a question or two. Slowly, Mildred's eyes started to fall and Pippa and Hecate shared a look. Mildred felt warm in Pippa's embrace and hearing Hecate's voice was putting her at ease. It wasn't long till she drifted away.

She felt right at home.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is going too far, Hermes." Marigold whispered, constantly looking around for anyone who could be spying on this conversation. They had decided that they would meet deep in the forest away from Cackle's, "This isn't the mission that Agatha would've wanted."

"No, but this is my mission, Marigold." Hermes told her, "Listen, you've seen how my sister treats Mildred."

"Yes, but it isn't the way that you are thinking she's just protective of her that's all." Marigold explained.

"Marigold, this is to keep her on her toes." Hermes explained, "Think about how this can benefit you. She'll be so caught up with making sure her family is still intact that she'll forget all about you and your references. She'll ease up on you!"

Marigold bit her lip, "If Hecate were to find out that it was me…"

"She won't. She'll know it was me." Hermes promised.

"How are you so sure?" Marigold questioned.

"Because she's going to be inspected by a family friend of ours." Hermes smirked.

\- - -

She didn't know how Mildred managed it, but somehow the school was in crumbles. From Mildred's story flying back to Cackle's, her cape got caught on one of the flagpoles, and when she got free and back on the ground the whole east wing just collapsed into pieces. Things were off to a great start for the beginning of the year.

"Mildred, what was the exact spell that you used to get free?" Hecate asked again for the hundredth time trying to figure out how it was possible that Mildred could destroy something so easily.

Mister Rowan Webb appeared transferring into the remains, "I've put a binding spell on the rest of the school to make sure it stays intact."

"Honestly, mum, I just made the flagpole disappear and that's it." Mildred squeaked, twisting her braid anxiously.

"Well, Hecate, as long as no one is hurt that is the main thing." Miss Cackle soothed the situation.

"I'm really sorry, Miss Cackle." Mildred apologized, shrinking away as all the teachers gathered around the rubble that was part of the school.

"I don't exactly believe it was your fault, Mildred." Ada commented, as she started sifting through the debris, "I believe it was something that was bound to happen."

"Well, that's reassuring." Miss Drill remarked.

"It's more complicated than I am letting on, but I believe once again that this is my sister's bad magic. The school did it's best to protect itself, but I'm afraid it was bound to happen….That's not all but I believe we may find-ah, Mister Rowan-Webb, could you assist me for a moment." Ada gestured for the older teacher to help her sort through the stones and bricks, "This might take a while, but I am sure it's here somewhere."

"What is, Miss Cackle?" Mildred inquired, taking a step forward to where they were sorting, but she wasn't paying attention to where they were throwing the stones. Mildred was hit not once but twice by Miss Cackle and Mister Rowan-Webb's throws. She was knocked back into another set of rubble landing on her back.

She winced, "Ow."

"Oh, Mildred, dear are you alright?" Marigold held out her hand for her to take, but Hecate intercepted rather quickly.

"Mildred!" Hecate shouted, retrieving her from the pile of rocks she landed into, "You-clumsy girl you have to watch where you step! Do you need to go to the med-"

"No! No, I'm just scratched up a bit, and maybe a bruise or two…or a few." Mildred faintly said, embarrassed that she had yet another accident of the day and school hadn't even started back yet!

Hecate was about to lecture her once more, when she saw something glowing at Mildred's feet, "Miss Cackle, I believe Mildred stumbled upon what you were looking for."

Miss Cackle joined with the other teachers all gathered around the spot that Mildred landed, "Ah, yes." Miss Cackle's eyes twinkled at Mildred, "It seems that your fall has helped to find our school's founding stone."

"Founding stone?" Mildred took a step back as Miss Cackle levitated the glowing stone into her hands. To Mildred, it oddly looked the shape of an ostrich egg, but glowed a dark red and orange color like a lava lamp, "It's beautiful."

"It is that, tadpole." Minster Rowan-Webb hummed in agreement.

"What a way to start the school year." Miss Drill thought out loud, not taking her eyes off the stone, "Mildred, a founding stone is what makes a magical school magical."

"Oh. Should we put it back, then?" Mildred inquired, "It was there for a reason."

"Mildred, are you suggesting we put it back with the rubble?" Ada shook her head at the girl, "No, I think it would be best if we kept it under lock and key until the east wing is rebuilt."

"The girls are going to have to double up in their dorms." Hecate mentioned.

"That can be arranged." Ada nodded in agreement, "Until then we have to make sure this area is steered cleared of students, while we go through piece by piece for any traces of bad magic."

"What about the founding stone? Do we mention it to the girls?" Miss Bat spoke up.

"They have a right to know-" Ada started.

"Miss Cackle, perhaps we don't tell them." Hecate presented, "Having a founding stone that is within our grasps might be dangerous to play with."

"Are you thinking that the girls would do something with the stone?" Marigold entered in, "What would they do with a founding stone?"

"I do not know what they could do with it, but I know with as much power as the stone generates, I do not trust it being out in the open for the girls to see or even touch." Hecate calmly drove the argument.

"Well, why don't we ask one of our very own students?" Marigold requested, looking at Mildred giving her a wink, "Tell me, Mildred, do you have any plans to destroy Cackle's anytime soon?"

Mildred laughed, but then Hecate swooped in before she could reply, "Mildred isn't the voice of all her peers."

Mildred frowned at Hecate, "I do have a few words to say about the matter, Miss Hardbroom." Hecate rolled her eyes, "For me, I think it's important for the girls to know about it and what happened-I'm not finished, Miss Hardbroom-It's important that the founding stone isn't left out for anyone to see or to touch."

Hecate breathed; she should've known that Mildred would have common sense about the issue. Ada nodded thoughtfully, "Thank you all, I see both sides of the argument." Ada grinned at Mildred, "Though I do take the side of what Mildred is saying. The girls have a right to know, especially about what happened to the east wing, but I don't think that requires them to know the whereabouts of the stone. Sound fair?"

"Brilliant." Mildred agreed, with an ear to ear smile on her face. Off to the side, she could see Hecate glowered still at Marigold and looked very unhappy with the outcome. Marigold winked at her, ignoring Hecate's glares from afar. Mildred shook her head, yes this was bound to be an interesting year.

\- - -

"So just how did you manage to get hooked onto the flagpole?" Hecate questioned, she had transferred them back to her quarters, thank bats that her quarters weren't in the east wing.

Mildred sighed, "My potions project flew out of my bag and unto the roof of the school-Then I'm sure you can imagine what happened after that."

Hecate hummed in agreement, and with a flicker of her hand all of Mildred's things went back to her room, "Come sit down I want to have a look at those scratches."

"You're not mad, are you?" Mildred quietly asked, as she plopped into the kitchen chair, "I mean, that I didn't exactly take your side of things about the founding stone."

Hecate grabbed a healing potion to put on Mildred's cuts that she kept stock in the cabinets. Nowadays she kept it restocked often for Mildred's benefit, "I'm not mad at you."

"You aren't?" Mildred sounded surprised.

"Mildred, you and I are bound to see things differently at times." Hecate believed, "Which brings me to say I believe you and I need to talk."

"Yeah." Mildred bobbed her head in agreement.

"Things are going to be drastically different this year, Millie, and I'm sure that you know that." Mildred showed her elbow as she applied the potion to the scrape, "We are in the predicament that you are my student, but also my child too. Hence, why it is so important that I say I cannot be biased when it comes to you, I have to treat all my students equally. I do not plan on helping you out of trouble or giving you perfect marks because you are my child. You will earn them. I do not doubt that you won't get perfect marks and if you don't, I'll have you for one of my potion ingredients."

"Great motivation, mum." Mildred mumbled, as she applied the potion to Mildred's other arm.

"Millie, I do want you to know one thing." She takes Mildred's hands and looks her deep into her brown eyes, "If you ever need my help for anything I am always here."

"I know that, mum." Mildred squeezed her hands back.

"Good, because another reason I say this is that I do not want to hear about any plan that you have hatched come to life in these halls again when you can come to me before you plan anything." Mildred smirked a little at this, but Hecate narrowed her eyes sinking in the message, "I mean it, Mildred."

"Yes, mum." Mildred stopped her smirking to answer her truthfully.

"Now, I know there has to be something you wish to talk to me about before the term starts?" Hecate finished applying the potion to ask.

"You don't have to be jealous of Miss Mould." Mildred declared, watching as Hecate stiffen like a broomstick.

"I am not jealous of Marigold Mould." Hecate announced as if she was burned by the statement, "I am apprehensive of her."

"Mum," It was Mildred's turn to deeply stare into her brown eyes, "No matter what you are to her…she could never replace you."

Hecate choked back on her words and nodded rigidly at Mildred. Mildred knew she wouldn't admit to feeling jealous or turning green with envy. She accepted the response that she got out of her adoptive mother, "I finished revising my spell science essay if you'd like to see it."

Hecate was glad that the conversation was dropped, "Glad to know that your grandparents didn't hinder you on finishing your assignment."

"Grandparents?" Mildred laughed, "Do you really think Lady Penelope would let me call her Gran or Granny?"

Hecate bit down the laugh that almost escaped her throat. Sometimes Mildred did say the funniest things, "For you, Millie, I actually think she might let you."

Mildred smiled at that, "They're really nice. It's lovely having them along with you and Pippa."

"I couldn't agree more." Hecate confirmed, she was getting far too emotional today another thing that Mildred was good at doing, "Now, let me have a look at this essay of yours I have a hard time believing that you fixed all of the mistakes you had in it the last time I had a look at it."

Mildred grinned it looked like things were back to normal for now.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'd like your opinion on something, Hecate." Ada motioned her in further to her office, "I had an idea about the dorm situation here at Cackle's."

"I thought we were both in agreement that the first years could share rooms with each other." Hecate walked towards her desk uneasy about what Miss Cackle was planning behind her twinkling eyes, "You have a different idea then, Ada?"

"Perhaps the older girls should room together." Ada said looking over her glasses at Hecate, "It might benefit them."

Hecate mulled it over in her head she could see Mildred doing well with Maud or Enid as her roommate…But Hecate knew Ada very well to know just what she was insinuating, "I do not think it is wise to put Mildred and Ethel into the same room, Ada." Hecate sat down in the chairs across from her, "Do you honestly believe that it would go well?"

"I'll admit that I can see there would be a bit of complications to the arrangement," Ada claimed, "but I know that before you ever knew that Mildred was your niece that you wished her and Ethel's rivalry be put to rest."

"I do wish that, as much as I wish that no first-year student will explode their cauldron." Hecate joked, "It won't happen by forcing them together, Ada."

"What do we have to lose by trying, Hecate?" Ada pointed out, "Besides, if Mildred wanted to get away, she could stay with you in your quarters. It's worth seeing if we can change their feelings towards each other."

"You should talk to Mildred and Ethel about this if you do wind up doing this crazy scheme of yours." Hecate replied, "I swear Ada it's almost as if you want to put a friendship trap on them."

"Oh, Hecate, don't give me any ideas." Ada teased, smiling at her deputy headmistress.

They both wouldn't last a day. Hecate thought. In her head just thinking about it gave her a headache. And she couldn't help but think about the headache she would get if Mildred and Ethel were roommates. Though Hecate did think about what Ada was saying both of the girls needed to stop their rivalry between them it caused nothing but trouble for both parties. It killed Hecate watching them go after each other again and again. Perhaps, it wouldn't be too terrible of an idea if the girls were to be civil to each other.

"It could do them good." Hecate finally mulled it over.

"It would." Ada dipped her head in agreement, "If all else fails we just give them a different roommate."

"Very well." Hecate decided, "I will let you know now that I am going to let Mildred know ahead of time about the arrangement, and perhaps you should let the staff know as well. We will all have to tread carefully on this one."

"Of course."

"Was this all you had to discuss with me, Ada?" Hecate started to stand to transfer away.

Ada paused not for sure if she should tell her the news that she found out recently, "Hecate I have news."

"What news?" Hecate glowered, as she walked towards Ada's desk.

"I believe that this year Cackle's is being under the careful watch of the Great Wizard." Ada wrung her hands, "I believe you will being watched as well, Hecate."

Hecate slowly probed, "What do you mean, Ada?"

"I have been called as well as Miss Drill and perhaps others as well to be called in as a witness to your adoption of Mildred Hubble." Ada breathed out, "Someone sent a protest letter about you and Mildred's relationship to the Great Wizard."

Hecate stood frozen in her place, "Who did it?"

"I haven't heard. I just found out about it today, I'm sure you will be getting your letter soon." Ada shook her head, "Though, there is nothing to fear-"

"Ada, I could lose my family of course I am afraid." Hecate choked on her words, "I can't lose her, Ada, I won't. Who will be reevaluating the adoption?"

"I've heard talk of a woman named Miss Broomhead-"

He wouldn't dare to send her here. Hecate thoughts pounded her head. She hadn't heard that name in a very long time now. She felt like she was going to throw up from the memories that were exploding into the back of her brain. Why now? Why couldn't they just have a normal year where nothing happens?

"I know who sent the letter." Hecate announced, "My brother."

"Your brother? Why would he-"

"To get back at us, Ada, a very clever plan made by my brother." Hecate sneered, "Miss Broomhead was both mine and Hermes' tutor at a young age until we both went to different academies. Our parents both thought it was for the best to have a discipliner to show us the right witching ways. Some may think that I am too strict but compared to Miss Broomhead I am a saint. The things that she'd put my brother and I through…" Hecate shook away the memory, "The woman used to be the headmistress of Wormwood."

"Wormwood, you say. This is looking undesirable for us both, Hecate." Ada shook her head, "This woman is to be given a tour and to inspect Cackle's."

"Inspect it? No, Ada, she will only destroy Cackle's." Hecate gravely said, "We are being set up. You must let the Great Wizard know at once about the dangers of Agatha's coven members disturbing our way of life here at Cackle's."

"It's not just the Great Wizard, Hecate." Ada informed, "Miss Hallow, as you know is on the magical committee to the Great Wizard from what I've been hearing she is demanding my head on a silver platter. If we even mention the idea that Hermes Hardbroom was the one who sent the letter, she'll have another list of things against the school-against me, Hecate."

Hecate felt her breath hitch, "What are we going to do, Ada? What am I going to do?"

"We fight back." Ada declared, "Don't lose hope, Hecate, you have witnesses on your side that will make sure that Mildred stays with you."

"That doesn't help with the situation with Miss Broomhead. She will find something rotten about me or Mildred-She will tear Millie apart. She never liked the idea of a witch from a non-magical background." Hecate recalled as she paced back and forth urgently, "She'll think that I've turned on the traditional witching ways."

"Hecate, please, calm down it hasn't even happened yet." Ada tried her best to relieve her, "You won't lose her-"

"You can't promise me that!" Hecate cried.

Hecate knew this feeling it was the same feeling that she felt when she saw Mildred taken in front of her own eyes. She was afraid, there was anger in her as well, but mixing the idea of Mildred being taken away again from her made her shake to her core. Even more so, that she could be taken away by the woman from her childhood fears and insecurities. It felt like she was dipped in ice. Unnoticed by her she had started flickering in and out of transferring in Ada's office.

"Hecate!" Ada rose surprised by the irregular effect of her transference spell, "Please-"

Then suddenly Hecate transferred away to who knows where.  
\- - -

Hecate Hardbroom had never been so unstable in transferring ever since she learned how to transfer. She landed awkwardly in her potions classroom she had to crawl over to the potions table to pull herself up. She leaned back against the desk, her breath was shaky, and that's when the first sob slipped out of her mouth. She couldn't let Mildred know she just couldn't. She didn't want to think about the possibility of her losing the family she had made for herself.

There was a knock at the door, and Hecate turned away to wipe her tears as someone entered her classroom, "Miss Hardbroom?" It was Miss Drill. Hecate was relieved to know that Mildred or even Ada hadn't come into the classroom.

She sniffled and hoped she didn't look like she had cried a river in an empty potion's classroom as she turned to Miss Drill, "Yes?"

"Miss Cackle told you about the letters we received, didn't she?" Miss Drill asked.

"It must be so difficult to guess." Hecate tried to joke, but her voice just sounded like she ate a whole bowl of gravel, "Yes, she did."

Miss Drill perched beside her, "Are you going to let Mildred know what's going on?"

"I don't think I can." Hecate sighed, "She'll find it out though."

"How?" Miss Drill questioned.

"It's Mildred, she always sticks her nose in something she's not supposed too." Hecate laughed bitterly, but then, "Though I suppose she'll feel there's something off with me."

"Feel?"

"I believe-No, I know that Mildred is an empath." Hecate cleared up, "She always has been, but it's been growing."

"An empath? Boy, I haven't heard of a witch having that trait for years. Though, I used to know a girl I went to school with when I was younger, she always had trouble with it." Miss Drill whistled thinking of how powerful Mildred could be, "You know when they are a really good empath, they can even make others feel a certain way sometimes without even realizing that they are doing it."

"Wait, they can change other people's feelings?" Hecate's brain started turning over the thought, "I just thought they always knew when you were lying."

"No, they can change the way you feel too." Miss Drill explained, "I'm sure Mildred hasn't even realized if she's done it to you-"

"No, no, that's not what I had in my mind-I think I know how to solve our inspection and my reevaluation of Mildred's adoption." Hecate smirked, "And I think Mildred could be a huge help with our problem."

Miss Cackle was right, they were going to fight, and they were going to win too.


	6. Chapter 6

"I have to room with Ethel Hallow, and our adoption is being reevaluated? Is there any good news that you both might want to mention to me?" Mildred stood from the kitchen table to face Pippa and Hecate as they told her the news.

Hecate had told Pippa and Ada about the plan she was forming. Pippa and herself both decided that they would sit down together to tell Mildred about what was going on.

"Millie, Hecate did mention that she thinks you're an empath which is a very helpful skill to have as a witch." Pippa soothed her, "It's not the end of the world, sweetie."

"We might lose our family, Pippa!" Mildred shouted, "I don't care about any skill that I have, especially if it's not one that is going to save us!"

"Mildred, your skill could save us." Hecate slowly said.

"You say that? But how? I didn't even know I was one until you told me!" Mildred continued her shouting match with herself, "How am I even supposed to control it when I don't even know how!"

"We will find someone to teach you, Millie." Pippa claimed, "Both your mum and I are working our hardest to find someone to teach you before this all happens."

"But you said it yourself that there aren't many witches who have this skill! You said that!" Mildred accused Hecate, "So good luck finding one then!"

"Mildred!" Hecate yelled, "You will stop this insolent whining and pouting about our future. What have I told you time and time again?"

Mildred shuffled on her feet before mumbling, "A witch does not whine when things don't go her way. A witch makes things go her way."

"Right." Hecate let out a tired sigh, "And we three witches are going to make things go our way. I almost forget it myself, Mildred, but it's so important that we all remember. The days ahead are going to be rough, but we all three are going to get through it. We have too. Now, do you trust me and Pippa?"

"Of course." Mildred nodded.

"Then trust us when we say we are going to find someone to teach you before Miss Broomhead arrives." Hecate promised.

"Alright." Mildred finally said after a brief pause.

"Good then." Hecate clasped her hands together glad that this part was over.

"But the whole Ethel being my roommate thing?" Mildred mentioned, "Can we discuss that?"

"The discussion is going to go like this. You don't want her to be your roommate and she doesn't want you as a roommate, but here it is: You're going to be roommates. I speak for the whole staff that this petty rivalry between you two has to end. Understood?" Hecate drilled out, as Mildred frowned at her she lightened up a bit by saying, "And you know you are always welcome back home, especially if you get homesick."

"Ethel is going to make fun of me for that." Mildred hugged her arms, "She's going to make fun of me a lot."

"If she does then let me know and I'll put an end to it." Hecate said, "Because I distinctly remember her crying in the library about missing her little sister and mother. You didn't hear that from me though?"

Mildred smiled, "Yeah, okay. I think I'm going to head to bed, especially since I have to get up so dreadfully early to put out the lanterns-"

"Oh, Millie-bear, are you lantern monitor this term?" Pippa squealed getting up and out of her chair to hug Mildred, "When did you find that out? I'm so proud of you!"

Mildred squeezed back, "Miss Cackle actually told me yesterday before all this news came about. She said all the teachers agreed that it should be my turn this term!"

"All the teachers?" Hecate teased, "I don't think I remember voting?"

"Oh, shut up! I know you were the one who put my name in the hat in the first place!" Mildred laughed, as Hecate smirked back at her, "And you say you aren't biased."

"I'm not. I know that you work hard, and you will continue working hard." Hecate declared, "That being said I was hoping that you would get it because you sleep in far too much, Mildred."

"Well, not everyone gets up at the crack of dawn like you, Hiccup." Pippa snipped back at her, "Oh just tell her you're proud of her and she can get in bed."

"Millie, I'm proud of you now go to bed." Hecate said swiftly.

Mildred rolled her eyes laughing, "Good night! Love you both."

"Love you." They said back in unison and she was off to bed.

It was quiet again and Hecate enjoyed it for a solid second.

"Hm, Hecate, does their relationship make you think of anyone in particular?" Pippa spoke up.

"What relationship?"

"Mildred's and Ethel's, of course!" Pippa astounded that she didn't know who she was talking about.

"Oh." Hecate rolled her eyes, "We weren't that bad."

"Weren't that bad? Hecate, we fought like cats and dogs all the time in school!" Pippa recalled, "Now, I suppose we will start fighting like an old married couple."

Hecate smiled, "I suppose so."

"All I'm saying is don't be surprised if Mildred winds up being best friends with Ethel Hallow." Pippa winked at her.

"It must be nice dreaming of such fantasies." Hecate mocked at her and Pippa stuck her tongue out at Pippa, "You don't have to deal with them because you don't work here."

"I've always told you that you are more than welcome to teach at Pentangle's." Pippa suggested.

"And teach modern magic?" Hecate questioned, "I don't think so, Pipsqueak."

"A girl can only try." Pippa shrugged, but then took Hecate's hand, "Are you going to be alright?"

"I will be as soon as we find Mildred a teacher." Hecate held her hand rubbing her thumb along Pippa's knuckles, "If it isn't one thing it's another."

"Chin up, Hiccup, this will pass." Pippa nudged her fiancé's chin to look at her, "Day by day, my love."

"And night by night, my dear." Hecate whispered softly, as her lips connected with Pippa's own.  
\- - -

The first day back wasn't going as well as Hecate and Mildred liked. First off, Ethel rioted the idea of having Mildred as her roommate but was swiftly taken care of by Miss Cackle. Ethel still moaned and groaned about it as she found herself along with her belongings in her new domain. This led to the domino effect from happening Ethel then found Mildred's potions project among the girl's things and Ethel had forgotten hers. Rather than explaining the mishap to Miss Hardbroom, she decided she would steal Mildred's assignment out from under her and take care of the talking tortoise Mildred was taking care of for her project.

To make matters worse it had to be Hecate's classroom that this happened all in. She had to remain biased even though Hecate knew that Mildred had worked very hard on her potions project. It was a magnificent project on Mildred's part (and Hecate was blown away by the girl's creativity with her potion) and when the girl won, she beamed with pride all day when her project was rightfully returned to her. Sybil Hallow managed to find the tortoise which Maud and Enid brought back to the safety of Mildred. Which ended with Ethel writing lines about stealing other witches' ideas and Mildred ended up staying for two nights in her own room in Hecate's quarters she was afraid that Ethel might try something again.

Yes, this term was off to a smashing start.

"Did you both tried to make conversation?" Hecate inquired. She was starting to wish she would just transform herself to be a fly on the wall of Mildred's dorm room.

"If we do it always ends in an argument." Mildred sighed tiredly with a book in her lap reading one of the new empath books that Hecate had found in the library. She wasn't allowed to read it once all her schoolwork was finished, but after doing it all she sat in her favorite spot in the living room to see if she could find out how to control her new skill.

"Have you tried a subject that wouldn't involve arguing?" Hecate suggested, but then Mildred gave her a look as if 'let's not talk about it anymore'. So, her mother put a pin into it to ask about it another day in time. Instead, she asked Mildred about Maud and Enid and how they were both settling into the new term. Her daughter's demeanor changed and resumed the normal chatty behavior that she was known to have.

"Have you found a teacher yet?" Mildred suddenly asked, once she was finished telling her mother about how Maud and Enid were fairing.

"Mildred, it's only been a couple of days it's a hard search to come by." Hecate retorted, "Why do you ask?"

"I think Miss Mould is one." Mildred announced.

"Miss Mould an empath? How do you know?" Hecate demanded.

"Ever since you've told me that I'm an empath I've been trying really hard to see if I can train myself." Mildred answered, "I noticed today that I can briefly tap into what people are feeling, but it's only for a second do I have to read it. I've been doing it in every class that I've had today and when I was in Miss Mould's class today I couldn't pick up on anything on her and I had picked up some sort of reading on everyone that day, especially you."

"And your point?" Hecate asked for her to continue on.

"Maybe the reason that I can't pick up on Miss Mould is that she's like me?" Mildred theorized, "That's the only reason why I think she could be one."

"How do you know for sure that you are picking up these readings on people?" They both had just started reading about empaths. The only problem is that none of the books were written by empaths but only by those who were relatives of empaths or those who were mentored by empaths.

"I dunno I just do." Mildred shrugged, curling up more on her couch seat, "It's so brief, but it's like—like I get goosebumps."

"Goosebumps?" Hecate echoed back.

"That's the best way to describe it." Mildred said, "Like I said today was my first time trying anything, but it is strange that she was the only person I couldn't pinout and I tried it several times. Will you talk to her about it?"

"I'll ask her tomorrow."

Hecate desperately wanted to say no to her request, but they were desperate. They needed someone to teach Mildred as soon as possible for this plan to work. Hecate, Pippa, and Ada had started to devise a solid plan B for if they didn't find someone. This could be their saving grace. Deep down she thought it was strange the coincidence that Miss Mould was possibly an empath, nonetheless, coincidences did happen…

"I have a question for you," Mildred announced.

"And I have an answer for you." Hecate teased, her mouth tugging into a smile.

"Well, it's actually multiple questions-but I'll start with the first. Did Hermes-Was he an empath? Is that where I get it from?" Mildred bit her lip anxiously.

"No, Millie." Hecate said softly, "No one in our family as far as I'm aware ever possessed a skill of that nature. There are those who know how to transfer in our family as I do, but nothing like this."

"Oh."

"What was your other question?" Hecate probed; the girl was getting caught up in her own thoughts.

"Miss Mould is having us create a family tree for her class and it just got me to thinking about how I got this skill." Mildred mentioned, but then quietly griped, "I'm afraid he'll show up on my tree."

"Hermes?" Mildred nodded at Hecate, "I suppose that he could, but I should think that Miss Mould would give you a charm or a hex to keep him out of your tree. She should have given you all a charm. I know there are some witches who don't like talking about certain family members. I'll make certain to tell her tomorrow when I talk to her."

"Ethel saw him." Mildred revealed, "She was at the party too when Agatha's coven had shown up….Apparently, she saw me be taken away, and she watched you fight him off. She heard you talk about me to him and she realized that he was my dad."

"He's not-"

"I know that. I told her that." Mildred defended, "I don't care what she thinks I just wished she'd stop calling him my dad. He's not-He's not-He's just done so many horrible awful things why would I want to call him that? And then-then Ethel told Felicity-And you know Felicity runs her own news column and she did one on Pippa's Summer Solstice, but she didn't know everything that happened, but now she's trying to-She's been bugging me nonstop, because Ethel told her about my da-Hermes, being there. Now it won't be long till everyone knows thanks to Ethel Hallow."

Hecate crouched beside Mildred, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face, "She's jealous of you, Millie, she's trying to find a way she can get to you."

"Jealous of me? What's there to be jealous of?" Mildred laughed bitterly, "I don't understand why she says the things that she says. I don't talk to her about how her mum treats her and I could!"

Hecate cupped Mildred's cheek, "That's you being the better person, Millie. And I think there is plenty for Ethel Hallow to be jealous of."

"Like what?" Mildred scoffed.

"You have a family, good friends, and you are doing well this year-there's plenty of things that Ethel doesn't have or has a hard time achieving." Hecate exhaled, but Mildred still wasn't getting it, "I wish you saw what I saw."

"Saw what?"

"How wonderful of a witch you are, Millie." Hecate rubbed the side of Mildred's cheek with her thumb, "And so much more to come."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm not an empath, Miss Hardbroom." Miss Mould illuminated, taking a step back from the looming woman, "My grandmother was one though."

"How are you able to block Mildred out?" Hecate interrogated, she had caught the woman just before breakfast, "Mildred said-"

"Whoa, wait a moment-Mildred Hubble is an empath?" Miss Mould held her hand out to stop her, "That's who I was feeling pushing against my barrier."

"Barrier?" Hecate hated not knowing any of the proper terms for an empath.

"It's a way to block out an empath." She easily explained to Hecate.

"There was no mention of that in any of the books that I have-"

"There wouldn't be, Miss Hardbroom. Only empaths share with other empaths." Miss Mould explained once more, "Yes, you see my grandmother thought I had the potential to be an empath, so she trained me at a very young age, but I never possessed it. I do know a lot more about empaths-more than you by the looks of it-I mean no harm by it-I'm guessing you are trying to find Mildred a mentor for it?"

Hecate gritted her teeth, "Yes."

"I can be of service, that is if you let me?" Miss Mould gave a knowing look at Hecate.

Hecate knew the woman was searching for an apology, but Hecate still had her pride, "You'll start right after Mildred's classes are finished."

"I look forward to teaching her what I know." Marigold smiled.

"Yes, well I expect a full report on how Mildred is doing in each lesson," Hecate stated.

"Of course." Marigold dipped her head in agreement.

Hecate started to watch the teacher walk away, "And Miss Mould?"

"Whatever else is there, Miss Hardbroom?" She sniped, rolling her eyes at the woman.

"You should teach the girls a charm or spell to keep certain family members off their family trees." Miss Mould looked as though she was going to protest, "Not everyone has a glittering family, and it would save some of the girl's energy from seeing certain family members."

Miss Mould looked sharply at her trying to figure out something, "This still has something to do with Mildred?"

"Are you sure you aren't an empath?" Hecate questioned, "You seem to always know things you shouldn't."

"I'd better get going, Miss Hardbroom." Miss Mould shook her head knowing that it was foolish to ask Miss Hardbroom a question of that nature.

\- - -

"Today, I want you girls to know this charm just in case you need it for your family tree." Miss Mould instructed the class, showing them the charm with ease, "It is for if you feel uncomfortable sharing certain family members apart of your tree this charm shall hide or prevent them from appearing on your tree."

"Gee, I wonder who that's for?" Ethel remarked, tossing her eyes over to Mildred as some of the girls laughed at Ethel's joke, "Mildred are you worried about-"

"Shut it, Ethel, if you know what's good for you!" Enid defended Mildred.

"Why should I? It is her fault that we are probably learning this useless charm!" Ethel quarreled, "I bet you told your mum about it didn't you-"

"That's enough, Ethel!" Miss Mould shouted, glaring at the girl, "If you don't want to learn the charm then maybe you would prefer to have a detention with me?"

Ethel said nothing in return but gave a sour look as Miss Mould continued instructing the class. It was an easy enough charm and Mildred was very grateful for it…She just wished that she could've gone without Ethel's dramatics. Everyone in the class knew that it was she who needed it now, but at least they didn't know who for…That is until Ethel would open up her big trap. Sometimes she wished Ethel would just feel a little guilty for what she said.

"Mildred, would you please stay behind after class?" Miss Mould asked drawing Mildred back to her senses, as the girls around her were gathering up their things to exit.

"Yes, Miss Mould?" Mildred beamed, Hecate had mentioned to her in passing that Miss Mould would be teaching her about her new skill.

"We'll see you at dinner then, Millie?" Maud asked, with Enid beside her.

She nodded, and her friends left as well as the rest of the class. She noticed that Ethel eyed her and Miss Mould the whole time suspiciously no doubt was she going to hear about it in their shared dorm room. That brought her to another thought in her head: was she allowed to tell people about her new skill, or was it supposed to be a secret? She hadn't even told Maud and Enid about it yet, because to be honest, she had no idea what she was capable of. Knowing Ethel though she had a feeling it wouldn't be a secret for long.

"I hear that you are an empath, Mildred, that's incredible." Miss Mould congratulated her.

"Thank you, Miss Mould. Miss Hardbroom said that you learned from your grandmother?" Mildred recalled.

"Indeed, I did, she was sure that I was bound to get such a skill as an empath, but no such luck." She smiled sadly, but shook it away, "She taught me everything even though I never possessed such a gift as yours."

"I take it she's not around anymore?" Mildred treaded carefully with the question, and Miss Mould shook her head, "I'm sorry, Miss Mould."

"It's quite alright it was a long time ago when she passed. I was just a tad bit older than you when she passed." Miss Mould remembered, "I'm just happy that I'm finally passing down what she taught me to someone so deserving of such a gift." Mildred shyly smiled, "Shall we get started? Follow me, Mildred."

"Where are we going?" Mildred sped up to catch Miss Mould.

"Tell me, Mildred, what all do you know about empaths?" Miss Mould ignored Mildred's question to ask her own.

"Well, from some of the books that Miss Hardbroom and I started to read it seemed that they can engage with a person's emotion."

"They are, but do you know how?"

"All these books only talk about what an empath can do, but they never explain how," Mildred complained.

"That's because the people who wrote those books aren't empaths." Miss Mould shook her head, "The reason you won't find any books about instructions about how to be an empath it's a dangerous skill to hone in and some empaths don't like talking about it."

"So, my power is dangerous?" Mildred's eyes widened.

"No, you're not dangerous, Mildred. You just need the right guidance to make sure you don't use it for the wrong reasons." Miss Mould responded, "You know that empaths can afflict any emotion onto others, right?"

"Yes, Miss Mould." Mildred nodded.

"When an empath emotes whatever they want onto a person it can easily warp their minds it can even cause them to change their personality drastically, or worse losing their identity." Miss Mould told Mildred in a warning tone, "I'm telling you this not to scare you, Mildred, but to be cautious of your skill. For someone so young with your ability it's hard to know that you might be doing it."

"You mean I can project emotion onto someone without even realizing it?" Mildred shuddered at the thought.

"You're young, you don't mean too. If anything, it's like a survival skill your magic knows when you need to be protected so you project what you're feeling. It's common, and not dangerous at your age…The more aware you become of it is when it's harder to control." Miss Mould enlightened.

"Isn't that what I'm doing now becoming more aware of it? It's going to get worse now?" Mildred feared, stopping in her tracks.

"Mildred, I promise you you'll know how to control it with my help." Miss Mould turned and put a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be like a second language by the time we are done."

Mildred gave a shaky smile, "Alright."

"Brave girl." Miss Mould squeezed her shoulder and continued to lead them.

They found themselves outside and she led Mildred deep into the forest. Mildred wasn't for sure why they had to go outside to be taught about empaths, but the fresh air was reviving her from a long day of classes. They arrived at a clearing that had beautiful wildflowers growing throughout it and where the forest circled it. Miss Mould found a spot on the grassy floor and beckon Mildred to sit across from her.

The sun beamed down on them both as Mildred inquired, "Why did we have to go so far away from the castle, Miss Mould?"

"It's easy when you are a few feet from a person to know what they are feeling, but when you are this far away from everyone it's a little bit harder." Miss Mould said, basking in the sunlight, "And it does help that today the weather felt perfect for a stroll in the woods."

Mildred laughed, "So we came out here to get away from people? Seems like I should be doing the opposite?"

"Quite the opposite, my dear. I want you to search for certain students and teachers out here." She said lifting her arms to the clearing, "We are wanting to build your strength as an empath to do that you need to know how to search."

"I'm not even sure what to search." Mildred shrugged.

"I am going to lift my barrier and I want you to close your eyes and feel." Miss Mould advised, "The reason you couldn't feel what I was feeling yesterday, Mildred, was because my grandmother taught me a way to block out any empaths. I'll teach you soon enough how to do it, but for now, let's learn the basics. Now, close your eyes. Good, now listen to what I say, Mildred, I am going to pull my barrier down now. You are going to immediately feel what I feel, but I want you to search deeply. Speak out loud what you see and find. Alright, Mildred, go."

She wasn't lying, Mildred immediately felt what Miss Mould was feeling; she was getting goosebumps as she usually does when she feels someone's emotions. Miss Mould was three things. Calm. Serene. Peace. It was like breathing….But Mildred was supposed to look, no, search for something more. In her mind, she pushed away from the emotions she put as a front and dove deeper. It was like Mildred was on a different plain now no longer in a clearing in the woods.

"Mildred, remember to speak aloud when you're there." Miss Mould echoed in the void.

"I think I'm there, but I'm still searching." Mildred called out to her teacher, "Wait, I think I found something!"

A sudden orb appeared before Mildred's eyes; it was like staring at a sunset. It hovered in front of her face like a little ghost. She almost wanted to touch it, but her gut told her that she shouldn't. The orb glowed hues of warm colors like oranges, yellows, purples, and pinks it shone brightly. It was as mesmerizing as watching a lava lamp. Mildred could make out a small shadow of an outline, "I found an orb of some kind…" Inside the glowing sunset, Mildred made out the outline finally, "Miss Mould it's you!"

"Very good, Mildred. Open your eyes, my dear." Miss Mould echoed to her.

Mildred blinked back to life, "What was that?"

"That is my aura. Empaths when they focus just right, they can find someone's aura." Miss Mould clarified, "The better you get at it you won't even have to close your eyes to find it. You'll start seeing it on the person like a halo wrapped around them."

"Why do I need to know how to find someone's aura?" Mildred questioned.

"Auras are important because they show you the whole picture of someone. Not just the one emotion that they are putting out into the world, but even their truest motives." Miss Mould replied.

"It's like a lie detector!" Mildred responded, but Miss Mould gave a face not knowing what that exactly was and gave Mildred time to explain. Miss Mould laughed a little at Mildred's explanation of a lie detector, but she supposed it worked as a good metaphor.

"Yes, it is like that, but auras aren't just used to find the truth-You could find any memory of mine-Any detail of mine-And change it to your whim, Mildred." Miss Mould's voice was sharp in the next thing she told Mildred, "I want you to know this isn't a game, Mildred. It may seem tempting to change a person who is inherently bad but messing with an aura can cause many bad things to happen to that person's mind."

Miss Mould still had her barrier down and could feel everything that she said with each word. Mildred's brow frowned, "You've seen someone-You've had this happen to someone, haven't you?" Mildred felt a strong mental push, she winced at the headache that was forming.

"I'm sorry, Mildred." Miss Mould apologized, "I meant to put up my barrier-I didn't mean to push you away-"

"But you knew someone who this happened to?" Mildred interrupted, as she massaged her temples to make the headache lessen.

"Yes, Mildred, someone very close to me." Miss Mould sadly said, "I'd appreciate it if we don't talk about it anymore."

"Yes, Miss Mould."

"Good." Miss Mould breathed deeply, before beginning again, "This is why I want you to take this very seriously, Mildred. Auras can be easily messed with if an empath gets a hold of one. I'm not saying that you would, Mildred, but you need to know."

"Could you fix a person back though?" Mildred inquired.

"It would take many years for a person's mind to go back to normal if you tried to fix it, but even then, the mind is fragile one wrong move and you could shatter that person's whole identity." Miss Mould advised against it, "Empaths can do smaller things of change. Instead of messing around with someone's aura, you can change the way they feel on the outer part of their aura meaning what they are emoting into the world."

"So, there are ways around changing a person's personality?" Mildred countered she was curious about it because this was what both Pippa and her mother were relying on her to do. If she couldn't change Miss Broomhead's mind they were going to have to find a different way.

"Not their personality. Just the emotion that they are feeling. For example, if I were to feel angry you could calm me down, but it wouldn't be the same way if you were trying to fix a person's aura who was always an angry person. A person's aura is a part of them, it's what makes them who they are, so changing an angry person into a calm one is changing their whole being. By temporarily changing their mood it doesn't change the aura. Does that make sense, Mildred?"

"Yes, I think so. You can change the emotion, but not the aura." Mildred recited, "But it's only temporary if I tried calming them down, or whatever."

"You got it." Miss Mould nodded approvingly, "Mildred, why don't we start walking back to school it looks like we've done enough for today."

Mildred knew she was judging based on the fact there was still a roaring headache from Miss Mould pushing her away. She didn't feel like they had done all they had set out to do today and every day it was getting closer and closer to Miss Broomhead's inspection. Mildred bit her lip, "I'm okay we can keep going. I'd like it if we did."

Miss Mould rose an eyebrow, "Mildred, I'm not sure-"

"Please, Miss Mould." Mildred begged, "I want to learn how to control it."

"Alright," Miss Mould caved, as Mildred cheered, "but if you start to feel dizzy or drained let me know. Your mother would have my head in her potion's lab if I came back with you passed out."

"I promise." Mildred nodded to her teacher, but she was crossing her fingers behind her back, "What's next?"

\- - -

Once Miss Mould was done teaching Mildred for the afternoon, she was summoned by Hermes to meet once more. She didn't want to, but he was demanding to know how things were coming along at Cackle's. She knew he was desperate to get back at his sister more ways than one, but he was losing focus on the mission at hand. They needed Agatha back as the leader of their coven then things could start going back to normal.

Agatha had cast a rather ugly hex on the coven that prevented them from using their special skills or gifts that they had. For Marigold, it was her empathy. She had lied to Mildred and Miss Hardbroom-Of course she had the skill, but for now, it was under lock and key. She wasn't the only one who was suffering in her coven for anyone who was gifted in potions or spell casting or anything that made them unique to the craft they were now rubbish at it. For as long as Agatha was trapped the whole coven should suffer the same until they came to her rescue. The goal was to free her wherever she was trapped but to get rid of her too so that her coven could thrive again.

"I've been waiting for an hour, Marigold," Hermes complained, as he stood from his spot in the deeper part of the forest.

"Well, unlike you Hermes I have a job that I'm doing." Marigold snapped at him, "I've been busy."

"Do they know she's coming?" He asked excitedly.

"They do," Marigold said, "but that's not the only news I have for you. They've found their founding stone for the school."

"How does that help us?"

"Are you that daff?" Marigold slapped the back of his head, "That power could be used to help restore our coven if it was used correctly."

Hermes rubbed his head, "Ow, but I thought the plan was that-"

"Plans can change, Hermes." She snapped, "Do even care about the coven, or do care more about getting back at your sister?"

"I'm helping you by doing things my way-Hecate has surely bigger things to worry about now." Hermes defended, "And I'm just as worried about the coven as you, Marigold, you aren't the only one who has lost their power."

"I'm just making sure that you know what's important for our coven because I'm not the only one who is worried that you don't know what the real goal is." Marigold evaluated, "A lot is at stake, and the last time you led us it didn't end very well."

"It's because of that brat-" Hermes accused, his face turning a very bright red thinking about it.

"Mildred wasn't the problem. You are." Marigold spat.

Hermes closed his mouth, but then his eyes shifted gleaming like a cat ready to pounce, "Don't tell me she's gotten to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Marigold crossed her arms.

"Mildred." He growled, "You like the kid."

"She's not the one we should be worried about." Marigold countered, trying to get off the subject as quickly as she could, "Remember it's Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom that we have to be worried about."

"No, no, I'm telling you now that kid puts herself into our business. Every time Agatha has tried something or our coven has-Mildred has been in the way of it all. Just because she's a little girl, Marigold, doesn't mean she won't ruin everything we are trying to accomplish." Hermes spluttered out, "I don't know why you want to protect her."

"I'm not protecting her. I'm telling you who we should be cautious about and being worried about a twelve-year-old girl isn't something to fool with." Marigold snapped, "I came here to inform you so you could tell the coven that we all should form a new plan around the founding stone. So go."

"Why should-"

"Do as I say, or so help me, Hermes, we will kick you out for good, and then you'll have no chance of getting rid of Agatha's hex." Marigold warned, "I've been in this coven for far longer than you have, and my words are stronger than yours. Don't forget that."

Hermes glared harshly at Marigold, "Fine, but I'm letting them know you're getting soft over here." He grabbed his broomstick and took off without another word.

Marigold watched him fly away in the night sky. She wasn't worried about Mildred…She was worried a little, but not for the reason of her getting in the way of her coven's priorities. She was worried that Hermes wanted to bring her into the crossfire of it all. She wasn't about to let that happen. Mildred was a sweet child; perhaps she could get closer to the girl and convince her that their side was good. She had just been taught wrong. She was a free spirit just like Marigold after all.

\- - -

"Millie, are you okay?" Maud asked from across the dinner table at her friend.

Millie snapped back into existence, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"You've been quiet ever since you sat down." Enid mention to her, as she poked at her smoked salmon on her plate beside Maud, "Did Miss Mould say something to you?"

Mildred couldn't say anything about what she was doing with Miss Mould, especially not in public for anyone's ears to hear. There was also the fact that she wasn't for sure if she could talk about what she was working on she would have to ask her mum first. She gave a tired smile, "She was just talking to me about my family tree that's all."

That seemed to satisfy Maud and Enid on why she was quiet. She figured they were thinking that she was worried about her father, but that wasn't it. Ever since she arrived back to dinner, she felt mentally drained from all the work that she and Miss Mould had done out in the clearing. She was quiet because everyone was so loud for her. Not in the sense that they were noisy, but ever since her lesson today with Miss Mould she was able to feel everyone's feelings. It was a bit overwhelming.

Suddenly a hand was placed upon her shoulder. She looked up at her mother, "Mildred, I've called your name three times now how did you not hear me?"

"Sorry, Mum-Miss Hardbroom." Mildred corrected herself blushing a bit as she did, "What do you need?"

Miss Hardbroom's eyes narrowed at her the way they did when she thought Mildred was up to something, "Come home tonight, as soon as you're done with your revisions. We have much to discuss."

Mildred nodded at her mother, "Yes, Miss Hardbroom." Hecate gave her one final look then left for the teacher's table.

Maud and Enid looked with each other, "What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing she's probably just wanting to know about the family tree stuff." Mildred shrugged.

Maud and Enid didn't look too convinced with that one, but they didn't say anything else. Mildred felt their doubt about what she told, but she knew she could always tell them later about what was going on. They continued their dinner with a mild conversation about classes and their revisions. They all soon got up to leave dinner and found their way to their separate shared bedrooms to work on their latest assignments. Mildred ended up in her room with Ethel working on her revisions with only a bit of Ethel's petty side comments.

Once she was done, she stuffed her bag with her work, grabbed her broom, and went to pick up Tabby to head to the door, "Are you going to hide away with mummy dearest again, Mildred?" Ethel teased.

Mildred gritted her teeth, "Miss Hardbroom asked me home for tonight and I don't see how it's any of your business." She left before Ethel could say any more to rile her up.

She entered her home and dropped Tabby down to go greet Morgana who was meowing at her arrival. She set her bag down in her chair at her desk in her room and kept her broom in her hand. She still had to do her lantern duties tonight, but she was hoping that her mum might join her on her ride. Maybe it would keep her awake enough to do it if her mother was there with her.

"Mildred, I didn't hear you come in." Her mother's voice chided in her ear she turned to see the woman was already in her pajamas ready for bed, "Do you still have lantern duties to do? Mildred, it's almost curfew-"

"I know, but I was thinking that maybe you could join me?" Mildred offered.

Hecate sighed, "Alright, but only because it's late and I don't want you to get in trouble with any other teacher."

"That's your job remember?" Mildred joked, smirking at her.

"Cheeky." Hecate laughed, as she went to fetch her broomstick, "I'm surprised by your good mood."

"What do you mean?" Mildred asked, waiting by the door for her mother.

"You seemed very out of it when I talked to you at dinner," Hecate mentioned as she arrived back with her broomstick in hand.

"I was overwhelmed." Mildred admitted as they walked out the door, "After my lesson with Miss Mould I could feel everyone-this time way too much than I ever had."

Hecate looked over at Mildred, "I thought she was supposed to help you not hinder you-"

"Mum, it's not like that-It's that-Okay, so Miss Mould told me the more aware I become of it the more I will begin to feel, so…" Mildred repeated everything that Miss Mould had told her in her lesson.

"Tomorrow I suggested that you both work on blocking out others." Hecate advocated as they strolled through the halls, "From the sound of it you've opened a door that you don't know how to shut quite yet."

"Yeah," Mildred agreed, she turned to her mother as they found their way outside, "what if I hurt someone like Miss Mould said?"

Hecate blinked at Mildred, "You hurting someone doesn't sound like something you would do, Millie."

"But the more aware I become-"

"The more control you will have." Hecate finished for her, she took her hand to place it on Mildred's shoulder, "I can't believe I am forcing myself to say this, but Miss Mould will guide you through this, Mildred, but more importantly you can do this."

Mildred could feel there were no lies in her words, and she felt all the confidence that her mother had for her. Her heart was warm as she said, "Let's fly, mum." They took to the night sky and Mildred felt at ease with her mother flying beside her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What have you and Miss Mould been doing every day after class?" Ethel asked, narrowing her eyes at Mildred as soon as she crossed the threshold of their shared dorm room, "I know it isn't about the family tree project or whatever you've been telling Maud and Enid!"

Mildred blinked, she was not expecting to be interrogated as she got back to her dorm room. She was very tempted to walk straight back out and right into Hecate's quarters but knowing Ethel's current mood she had a feeling that the girl would follow her no matter what.

She sighed heavily, "Why do you even want to know, Ethel?"

"It seems like you only ever get special treatment now that you've been adopted by Miss Hardbroom." Ethel huffed out, "It's hardly fair!"

"I'm not getting any special treatment!" Mildred fired back.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you lantern monitor this year?" Ethel questioned, crossing her arms from her desk chair. Oh, so that was it-she was jealous of her. Mildred wanted so bad to rub it in her face more, but she knew that would get them nowhere closer to friendship. She did tell her mum that she was trying her best to be civil with the girl.

"All the teachers decided that, Ethel." Mildred emphasized.

"Including your own adopted mother." Ethel sneered, "You're a cheat, Mildred Hubble."

"I'm not a cheat, Ethel." Mildred defended, as she sat down on her own chair and desk to get started on her project, "If you have that much of a problem about it, why not go to Miss Cackle?"

Ethel was about to retort something when their dorm room door burst open to Sybil Hallow entering, but to Mildred's surprise she was without Clarice and Beatrice. Mildred had a soft spot for the trio; they somehow made her think of her, Maud, and Enid all over again. From the looks of it Sybil seemed to be in a huge panic about something.

Her entrance seemed to peeve off Ethel more, "Did you ever hear of knocking, Sybil?"

"I'm sorry, Ethel-It's just-It's just-Well, Beatrice is terribly sick with something!" Sybil bit her lip nervously, "And she doesn't want anyone to know, but she's getting worse!"

"How is that my problem?" Ethel commented, as she threw herself onto her bed lazily.

"You have to help her! Someone has too!" Sybil searched for her sister's support, but finding none she turned to Mildred, "Mildred, could-could you help us?"

"Of course, Sybil, but I do think you need a teacher-" Mildred ever so gently said to the first year.

"Beatrice, would have my head if I got someone to help her-She-She said that she wouldn't be my friend if I went to a teacher." Sybil buzzed with worry, "I just couldn't do that-You see-You have to see-"

"Sybil, calm down." She grasped the young girl's shoulders, "I'll help you. I'm sure Miss Hardbroom has some kind of potion to help her that I could knick for you, but first I need to see Beatrice, to see what her symptoms are first."

Sybil looked on the verge of tears but nodded gratefully at the older girl. Sybil glared at her older sister by the doorway, "Thanks for all your help, Ethel." She turned out the dorm room for Mildred to follow her to wherever Beatrice's whereabouts where.

\- - -

Sybil wasn't joking about how bad Beatrice was. Her bed was soaked with sweat, and her breath labored. The girl seemed to toss and turn with uncontrollable tremors throughout her body like she was struck by lightning. Mildred noticed that there were lilac-colored spots forming on her like they were going to bloom into something dreadful. Clarice was by her side holding the young girl's hand and keeping a cool rag on her forehead.

"She's getting worse!" Clarice panicked at them, "We have to do something!"

Mildred went to the girl's side, placing a hand on the girl's forehead like her mum used to do-Mildred's breath hitched a little. When was the last time that she thought of her real mum? How selfish-Now wasn't the time. Mildred's hand shot back after one touch to Beatrice's forehead it was as hot as a lit stovetop. The thing Mildred wasn't sure about was whether it was a bad reaction to something Beatrice was allergic too or was it a virus of some kind. She wasn't for sure and she didn't have the slightest clue what type of potions or spells Beatrice needed.

"Beatrice, can you hear me?" Mildred asked crouching down to the girl's level, "Are you allergic to anything?"

Beatrice tiredly opened one of her eyes and coughed at Mildred, "C-Cats. I'm allergic to c-cats."

"You're allergic to cats and you have a cat?" Sybil pressed her like she was nuts.

"I don't think it's an allergic reaction though, Sybil." Clarice countered, "I think we know when her allergies are acting up-"

"Your Asthma-That was just a made-up story wasn't it, Beatrice?" Sybil realized, coming closer to the girl as Beatrice pitifully nodded, "Oh, Beatrice."

"You were afraid that if you were allergic to cats you couldn't stay here, weren't you?" Clarice gathered, "Oh Beatrice, you should have just told us!"

"M'sorry." She mumbled shamefully into her nightshirt.

"If it isn't an allergic reaction then what is happening to her?" Mildred pondered, "I need to know if we are going to find a way to make you better."

"I only remember getting this sick with Ethel when we were little." Sybil mentioned, "But surely, Beatrice, you've had witches mumps before, haven't you?"

"No." The girl rasped out, both Clarice and Sybil gave an alarmed look at each other.

"I take it, that's not a good thing?" Mildred sighed.

"Witches mumps are something that you get when you're little and then if you've had it before you won't get it again. They are terribly dreadful and more dreadful if you are older when you get them." Clarice explained, shifting her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose.

Mildred paled, she never had witches mumps before….Oh, bats. This wasn't good, she headed for the door. Sybil halted her, "Mildred, where are you going?"

"Sybil, we have to tell a teacher." Sybil looked like she and Beatrice were going to protest, "I don't know how to heal witches mumps and by the looks of things it's only going to get worse. I'm sorry, but I have to tell a teacher so they can help you, Beatrice. You can be mad at me later." Mildred left in a rush to find any teacher out and about to help her.

Mildred noticed on her way that there was a purple spot forming on her hand where she had touched Beatrice's forehead.

\- - -

Hecate thought that the school year seemed to be running smoothly with a few minor incidents here and there. It was quite a surprise that things were going as good as they have been, but things had to hit a screeching halt when all the teachers were informed to come to Ada's office immediately. All the teachers were told to send all the girls back to their dorm rooms and go straight to their emergency meeting. Miss Hardbroom was put on edge wondering what Ada could possibly have to tell them. She was more thrown for a loop when she saw Mildred in the meeting as well. She was looking extremely too apologetic for Hecate's liking. Oh bats. What had the foolish girl done this time?

"Mildred? What are you doing here?" Hecate's eyes zoomed in on her daughter.

Mildred gave a weak smile, and told the rest of the room the news, "Beatrice has witches mumps."

Each teacher raised an eyebrow in surprise at that, while she explained her story of how she came to find out this new knowledge. Once she was finished telling her story, Ada spoke with a calm demeanor, "First, and foremost we need to find out who else has it in the school we will divide into teams to check each dormitory. Hecate, I hope that you will help in administering a remedy to help combat this. Beatrice has now been moved to the hospital wing where she and others will remain that have it. The main thing is to remain calm and help the girls that do have it."

"There shouldn't be too many." Miss Drill commented, "Most children have it before they come here."

Hecate strolled straight to her daughter to feel her forehead she tutted at Mildred, "Not every child, Miss Drill."

Miss Drill's eyes went to Mildred, "Oh, don't tell me-"

Mildred showed her arms which were now covered with lilac-colored spots to her mother. The group of teachers behind Hecate shared a collective gasp at the sight of Mildred. Which made Mildred want to shrink from all the looks she was getting. Was this really that terrible of a virus for witches? The way she was reading the room it felt like she was doomed, or perhaps that was towards Hecate. She wasn't for sure…

Mister Rowan-Webb sympathized, "Oh, tadpole."

"I don't feel bad…yet." Mildred added, trying to ease the room full of teachers.

"I will be back shortly, Miss Cackle." Hecate declared as she grasped Mildred's shoulder to transfer them both back to her quarter.

"Feel better, Mildred." Ada smiled at the girl, "You'll be tip-top shape in no time."

"Thank you, Miss Cackle." Mildred tiredly smiled, and waved goodbye to the other teachers as the pair transferred away.

\- - -

"Of course, you of all people had to get it." Hecate announced as they were back in her quarters, "What were you thinking going into an infected room like that?"

"Sybil was almost in tears about it-"

"Sybil could have found a teacher-"

"I told you she didn't want anyone to know-"

"Yes, yes, I remember." Hecate huffed, "Why must you be so kindhearted?"

Mildred grinned sheepishly, "It's what you love about me."

Hecate frowned, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Go put on your pajamas, Mildred, and straight to bed."

"I'm not even feeling that bad yet!" Mildred grumbled at her mother.

"You are already running a fever, Millie." Hecate revealed, "It's only going to get worse. And with someone your age with witches mumps it attacks the body faster."

"That's what Clarice said." Mildred gulped, "Is it really bad?"

"You are going to feel pretty rotten this whole week." Hecate gently told her as she guided Mildred to her room.

"A week?" Mildred shouted, but her throat screamed back at her.

"Hush," Hecate shooed her into her bedroom, and went over to Mildred's dresser pulling out a pair of the young girl's pajamas, "I will tell you more about it as soon as I see that you've made your way to your bed."

"I can pick out my clothes myself, you know." Mildred pouted, as Hecate handed her the pair she had pulled out, "I'm not that little."

"Then do as I say." Hecate sharply said, and Mildred flinched a little at the tone. She knew her patience was wearing thin, but Mildred might not be the only one along with Beatrice to have it. She had to make sure that they had enough potions to administer it out to all the other girls. There was also a tightness in Hecate's heart where she felt guilty just to be leaving Mildred alone for a few hours. There was a lot for her to do but being hard-hearted would get her nowhere.

She sat beside Mildred tilting her chin up at her, she winced noticing that the purple bumps had started traveling up her neck, "I have to go back to Ada's office, but I'll be straight back here as soon as I'm done. I might even have one of the teachers come in and check on you-Don't argue with me-I know you can take care of yourself, but you have no clue what witches mumps are and it would put me at ease knowing someone was here with you."

Mildred slumped back in her bed defeated, "Alright."

"I'll be back soon." Hecate stood, but narrowed her eyes at Mildred, "Behave."

With a snap she was gone.

Mildred did as her mother asked her too, putting on the pajamas that had printed black cats and colorful potion bottles all over them, and after that she went straight to bed. She curled up in her comforter as she soon realized she was still cold. She went to grab a blanket that she kept at the foot of her bed to put over the top of her comforter. She tucked herself back in and hit her head on the pillow. It wasn't long till she found herself taking a long-overdue nap.

\- - -

Mildred woke up in a couple of hours feeling terrible. Everything hurt. Her throat, her ears, and the light purple bumps on her skin were terribly itchy. In her head, she thought that Witches Mumps had to be similar to that of chickenpox, which Mildred never had either. Though, this was seeming to be worse than chickenpox. She went to scratch at a spot that was driving her insane, when a hand reached out to stop her.

"No, no, my dear, don't scratch at them." Mildred blinked herself awake to see that Miss Bats was in the chair beside her bed, "They'll ooze out if you scratch them."

"Ooze? Did you say ooze?" Mildred's voice cried out. She grabbed at her throat it was on fire! Miss Bat heard her record scratch of a voice and handed her a glass of water she gulped down as much as she could. It coated her throat for a moment of relief to ask, "Mum?"

"She's working on making you and the other girls' potions to feel better." Miss Bats took back the glass of water and put it back on the nightstand, "Go back to sleep, Mildred, I'm sure she'll be there when you wake up."

Mildred lowered herself back down to her pillow, "Other girls?"

"Oh, it's only a handful of first years that have it. They'll be right as rain soon. Miss Cackle seems to think that they caught all the cases at Cackle's, but only time will tell." Miss Bats shrugged, sitting down in her chair again she started humming.

Then the humming became singing. A lullaby. Miss Bats was chanting…She sang so beautifully…She wondered if she ever sang professionally…It was so…She closed her eyes…

\- - -

"Mildred."

She shot up out of bed to turn to face her father…Hermes.

"What are you doing here?" Mildred screeched, or tried too. Her voice had gone silent. Nothing came out. She clawed at her throat. Something was wrong. She tried casting a spell, but it was like her magic was gone. She called for her mother, Pippa, anybody, but her voice fell silent. What had he done?

"I'm here to take you away. Miss Broomhead decided she wanted me as your rightful guardian." He announced, he looked smug smirking at her, "And good thing too. That horrible Hecate will no longer be in your life."

She closed her eyes. It was the fever…It was a dream…It was…

"Thank you for giving your magic to me, Mildred." Suddenly her father had transformed into Agatha Cackle, "Such a shame to see a witch of your talent go to waste, nonetheless thank you Mildred."

Mildred jumped out of her bed to run at her, but as soon as she caught up to her. She was gone. The ground crumbled under her feet, and she fell through. She landed on the forest floor before Hecate and Pippa's feet. Large oaks looming over her just as Pippa and Hecate were. She looked up, Pippa spat at her, "You did this!"

"What?" Mildred breathed, her voice it was back!

"You changed her." Pippa sneered.

Mildred looked to where Pippa pointed where Hecate sat hollow like the trees around them. Nothing was there. No sneer, no smirk, nor smile at her. Hecate was like a blank sheet of paper head to toe. Mildred could feel nothing on her but a cold chill traveled down her spine gazing upon Hecate's vacant stare. Mildred's heart race, "What happened?"

"You wanted to change her. You did this." Pippa pushed her away from Hecate, "You've done enough. Leave. Just go."

"Mama, I can fix it! I can-" Pippa pushed her with such force she fell through the forest floor.

She landed back in her bed. Not in her bed at Cackles's or Hecate's quarters, but in her mum's old flat.

"Mildred." A hand brushed her face with a wet rag, "Millie?"

Her mum. Her biological mum. Julie Hubble. Staring at her with her forehead creased with worry. Mildred threw her arms around her and sobbed, "Mum, oh, mum. You're here. You're alive." Her mum scooped her up into her lap even though Mildred was far too old for, but she didn't care. She had her mum back! She was here!

"Millie," She rubbed the girl's back, "You have to wake up."

"Mum, I am awake! You're here! You're here!" Mildred cheered, squeezing her mother so tight afraid she would disappear, "I missed you! How did you come back?"

"Oh, Millie." Her mother wrapped her tighter, "Please, please, wake up."

\- - -

Hecate didn't expect that she would be gone as long as she did it seemed that they did not have enough of the potion that helped ease some of the symptoms of witches mumps. Before, they never really did have a need for it seeing as though not many ever got it, but now Hecate knew better. Once she was finished, she delivered the potions to each girl that had it, and then she found her way back to Mildred to give her one of them as well.

She transferred back with Mildred's potion in hand, where Miss Drill was holding Mildred down in her bed along with Miss Cackle. Mildred twitched and trembled in their grasped sobbing trying to escape their hold. Hecate rushed straight over to her daughter, "Mildred!"

"Mum, make it stop! Make her stop!" Mildred cried for her mother.

"What hurts?" Hecate examined her head to toes searching for the source of it all.

"It's Agatha! She's hurting me!" Mildred's eyes twisted at Ada angrily.

Hecate looked to Dimity and Ada, "What's going on?"

"She's been struggling with her fever, they've turned into fever dreams!" Miss Drill shouted over top of Mildred's screams.

"Give her the potion now, Hecate!" Ada demanded holding down the girl's legs as best as she could, "Hurry, before Dimity and I lose our grasps!"

"No, mum-Mum! Don't listen to her! She's lying!" Mildred screamed.

Hecate nodded, and caught Mildred's shaking head with her one hand and pried the girl's mouth open. She uncorked the potion with her teeth and poured it into her daughter's mouth. She choked a little, sputtering out some of the potion, but she swallowed as Hecate held her nose to get her to swallow it whole. The potion affected Mildred's twitching and trembling quickly, making her still for the moment. She still had a slight twitch that would happen every few seconds, but nothing as bad as before. Dimity and Ada let go of their tight grasp of the girl. Mildred kept crying, mumbling in her sleep.

"Can you hand me that wet rag?" She asked Dimity, and she nodded handing over the rag, "Thank you, Dimity. Thank you both for looking after her."

She let them watch as she wiped the corners of Mildred's mouth gently swiping away where the potion slipped out. Then she wiped the rest of Mildred's face of her own sweat and tears as she said in the softest voice she could muster, "There we go, Millie." From the back of her head she knew that Dimity's mouth was agape at how delicate she was with Mildred.

She growled a little at the two witches behind her, "You can both go now. I have it from here."

"I have no doubt that you do, Hecate." Ada commended her on a job well done, "Let's go see how the other girls are doing, Miss Drill."

"Right." Miss Drill nodded vacantly, still in shock by the sight of how sweet Miss Hardbroom could be, "Um, HB?"

Hecate shoulders deflated turning towards Dimity slowly, "What is it, Dimity?"

"It's good to see this side of you." Miss Drill commented, "At first, when I heard the news that you would be adopting Mildred-I well-I didn't think it was a good idea at the time, but now-"

"I'm not so much a bitch now, am I?" Hecate finished for her, staring at Miss Drill with an intense fierceness. She knew what they all called her, and she knew who came up with it. Words hurt, but Hecate never showed that she cared enough to change what others thought of her. They weren't worth the time in her day.

Miss Drill's face winced at the horrid name she called the woman behind her back, "I am sorry, Hecate."

"It's no matter now." Hecate waved it off as she always did, as she began to dote on Mildred like a worried hen with her chick.

"It is." Miss Drill affirmed, "I'll make it up to you, HB."

"How about calling me by my name?" Hecate offered, raising an eyebrow in the direction of Dimity.

Dimity flushed, "Right, Hecate." She nodded apologetically once more before leaving the room.

Feeling like she now had privacy with her daughter she tried to soothe her, "Mildred." She brushed her daughter's face with the wet rag, "Millie?"

Mildred slowly cracked her eyes open, but once fully open Mildred threw her arms around her and sobbed, "Mum, oh, mum. You're here. You're alive again!"

Oh, Millie. Hecate's heart cracked. Mildred thought she was Julie. Were her cries before about Julie as well? Or was she-It didn't matter. Mildred needed her now. She wrapped Mildred up into her lap crushing her into her hold. She was still having a fever dream, "Millie," She rubbed the girl's back, "You have to wake up."

"Mum, I am awake! You're here! You're here!" Mildred cheered, squeezing her mother so tight afraid she would disappear, "I missed you! How did you come back?"

"Oh, Millie." Her mother wrapped her tighter, "Please, please, wake up."

"Mum, mum, why are you crying?" Mildred asked, turning her face at Hecate, "You're back and I'm here! You shouldn't be sad."

Hecate said nothing in return.

\- - -

Mildred woke to feel like she had been hit by a train twice over. Her body ached all over, but it seemed that the purple mumps that had formed on her body were smaller than before. That must be progress, Mildred thought, but she still felt crummy. Her sinuses were all congested, and her throat had a slight tingle of pain. Nonetheless, she knew she felt some better than she had been.

She wiped her eyes and yawned as she stretched before rising in her bed. Her bones and muscles burned as she did. She turned to look for anyone to be in the chair beside her to her surprise there was no one there this time. Huh. Funny. She expected Hecate, or even a teacher to be by her side, but when she glanced at the clock in her room, she realized that it was very early in the morning enough so that her mother was sleeping. How long had she been out for?

Her stomach grumbled. Ah. It seemed that it was long enough to miss dinner. Mildred threw off her covers and stood from her bed deciding to make herself a small snack. She tiptoed into the kitchen she was sure that Hecate needed her rest from the long day of potion brewing and to taking care of Mildred. She looked into the pantry like a tiny mouse scouring for food. Suddenly, the light in the kitchen turned on.

"Millie, what in the name of the Great Wizard are you doing up?" Hecate sighed as Mildred looked as though she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Mildred let out a tiny gasp seeing her mother. She had dark rings over her eyes, her hair was disheveled from its neat bun, and it seemed that she was still in her clothes from yesterday, "Come on, Millie, back to bed."

"I was just getting a snack, Mum." Mildred said.

Hecate stilled. Shamefully looking away from Mildred's eyes, "Millie, I thought we talked about this?"

Talked about what? Was what Mildred was going to say, but Pippa came down from the hallway sharing a similar appearance to Hecate.

"What's going on?" Pippa yawned, she saw Mildred, "Mildred, dear, not again."

"Pippa!" Mildred exclaimed happily, "When did you get here?"

Hecate's tired eyes widened, "Mildred?"

"What?" Mildred tilted her head, as Hecate timidly put out a hand to check her forehead, "What is it, mum?"

Hecate turned to Pippa, "Her fever is finally gone."

"Oh, thank the Great Wizard." Pippa praised, checking Mildred's forehead as Hecate did before but then she caressed her cheek, "It looks like her mumps are fading away now too, Hiccup."

Hecate nodded, taking her own hand to grab and examine Mildred's whole left arm, "This last batch of potions I added extra foxglove it seemed to do the trick."

"Will someone explain to me what you are talking about?" Mildred asked angrily she didn't like being talked about like she wasn't even there. She backed up from her two nurses, "How long have I been sleeping?"

Pippa and Hecate looked between each other on who would get to decide to talk to her first, "I'll make us all some cocoa and maybe some biscuits for you as well, Millie." Pippa broke the silence, waving her hand to magic out the supplies she needed.

"You haven't been sleeping exactly, Mildred." Hecate explained, "Witches Mumps are notorious for giving a person wild fever dreams."

"How long have I had fever dreams?" She asked, preparing for the worst.

"Two days." Hecate's tongue clicked out, "The potion that I've been giving out to all the girls is supposed to help the fever dreams and tremors that everyone gets with witches mumps, but it wasn't working for you. It was clear the potions needed to be a higher dosage, but I couldn't figure out which ingredient-I was so stupid I should have tried foxglove on the first try-"

"Hecate, you've beat yourself to death over this, please stop." Pippa pleaded desperately, as she stopped from pouring warm milk into three mugs, "The main thing is that Mildred is feeling much better."

"I am feeling a lot better." Mildred softly added, "Thank you."

Hecate didn't say anything more, but Mildred still had questions, "What were my fever dreams even about?"

Once again Pippa and Hecate shared a look with each other.

"You did it again!" Mildred pointed her finger at both of them.

"Did what?"

"You looked at each other when I asked about what my fever dreams were about." Mildred claimed as they shared a look once more in front of her, "See! You did it again!"

Hecate slouched back into a kitchen chair, which was so out of character for her that Mildred thought she was in another fever dream, "We can discuss this more in length later, Mildred." Pippa sat down a mug of cocoa in front of her and a plate of biscuits as well.

Pippa took to Hecate's side as they both took a sip of their own drink, "We do want to tell you, Mildred, but I'm afraid that we are both quite exhausted for the moment."

Mildred nodded, but she could feel the worry of them both about the subject of her fever dreams. What did she do? Or rather what did she say to them? It made Mildred feel uneasy about it all, but they seemed to be happy that she was back to normal…well, almost normal. She felt just as exhausted as they did.

They all finished their drinks and shared a few biscuits before Mildred was off to bed again.

\- - -

"Mildred, slow down you're going to make yourself sick…again." Hecate reprimanded her again for the fourth time that morning.

Mildred was tucking into her breakfast, eating with such gusto forgetting her manners as she tore through the food on her plate. Hecate had mentioned that they had a hard time getting her to eat anything when she had her fever, so it wasn't a surprise when she went for a third time grabbing a piece of bacon. Things were as quiet as they were when they all were sipping on hot chocolate that same morning.

Mildred was almost afraid to ask about anything, but she knew they were expecting her too, "So what happened?"

Hecate set down her silverware bluntly saying, "You thought I was your mother."

"You are." Mildred dumbly said.

"No, Mildred, you thought I was your other mother." Hecate sadly said.

"Oh." Mildred dropped her silverware down.

"You need to still eat, Millie." Pippa piped up.

"Who did I think you were, Pippa?" Mildred countered; she couldn't eat now her stomach felt in knots.

Pippa dodged Mildred's eyes as she said, "You saw me as many things, Mildred, as you did with others as well."

"Who all was here?" Mildred gripped her braid with worry.

"Mildred, breathe." Hecate commanded, "No one blames you for what you said or saw when you had your fever."

Mildred felt a prick of a lie through her words Mildred's head snapped up to her mother's eyes, "You are lying."

"What?" Hecate blinked at her, "I'm not lying I don't blame you-"

"You're lying about something-I dunno what." Mildred said, "You can't lie to an empath."

Pippa interrupted, "Hecate and I, believe that you haven't processed things…"

"I've processed plenty of things!" Mildred defended.

"No, you haven't, Mildred." Hecate said coolly, "Your mother's passing is a prime example of something that you've kept to yourself."

Mildred twisted with hot embarrassment and guilt flooding her system, "I'm sorry that I thought you were her-"

"Mildred, I am not looking for any apology that you miss your mother. It is perfectly normal for anyone to miss who they've lost." Hecate hotly said.

"I know that!" Mildred jumped, "I just-It must have been hard for you-To hear me-To think that-"

"Ah. I see." Hecate nodded, "While it was an arduous trial to get through, I did have Pippa to help me, among others as well, but Mildred I want you not to feel guilty about anything that you said. It's completely understandable….I fear though that you are tiptoeing around things that bother you."

Pippa chimed in as well, "Mildred, during your dreams you were quite aware that you felt that Hecate and I might change our minds about you."

Panic clawed at Mildred's heart, "What do you mean?"

Hecate treaded carefully with her next words, "You are afraid we don't love you unconditionally."

Mildred recoiled at that, "I don't think that."

"Funny thing about empaths they can tell when we lie, but sometimes they are just as easy to read." Hecate rounded on her.

"I'm not lying!" Mildred tried convincing them, "Besides, it was a fever dream-A dream! Dreams aren't real."

"Millie, dear, most dreams are what our subconscious is worrying about the most." Pippa sensibly said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Everyone has worries!" Mildred brushed it off.

"Not everyone imagines me as their dead mother." Hecate countered.

"I said I was sorry-"

"I told you I don't want you to-"

"Apologize, I know, but why are you both making me feel bad about all this?" Mildred asked, slouching in her chair in defeat, "I don't even remember anything I said! Or what I saw!"

Pippa soothed her, "Millie, Hecate or I did not mean for it to sound that way."

"Mildred, look at me." Hecate demanded, Mildred slowly rolled her eyes up, "There are other things that you saw and said for the past two days that have left Pippa and I-rather speechless-or unsure what to do."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Mildred asked impatiently, "As I've said before I don't remember anything I did or said!"

"That's what brings Pippa and I to our next subject…" Hecate responded slowly, watching Mildred as if she was a cauldron ready to bubble over.

"We want you to go see a therapist again." Pippa finally made out.

"No." Mildred said defiantly, "Absolutely not. Not after what happened."

Pippa tried to reach for Mildred's hand to grab, but she swiftly avoided it, "Millie, Hecate and I would never let that happen to you again-"

"Then don't send me to one!" Mildred yelled, as she clenched her throat. Yikes. It felt like how nails on a chalkboard sounded.

"Mildred!" Hecate scolded, she waved her hands as a potion came flying through the air. She grabbed it, uncorked it, and put it to Mildred's mouth, "Drink." She did, glaring the whole time, as Hecate continued, "I can clearly see that you aren't happy about the prospect of this, but please don't yell I don't want you to lose your voice. You're still healing after witches mumps you have to be very careful."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Mildred said in a raspy voice, looking away from her guardian's eyes. She wanted nothing more to get right back into her bed and forget this all ever happened.

Hecate sighed, "Alright, I'll not mention it again, but the subject hasn't dropped. It's being put on hold till you get better."

"I don't care." Mildred tossed out harshly, "You wouldn't be saying this to me if I didn't get witches mumps."

"Mildred." Pippa sharply said, a tone Mildred had never heard before from her, "Let's put the discussion on a hold just as you wished."

Hecate even raised an eyebrow by Pippa's tone, but strictly turned to Mildred, "I want you straight back to bed after breakfast."

Mildred pouted a bit but nodded looking down at her plate not feeling any hunger anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

“Ethel, I don’t want to do this.” Felicity stepped back from Mildred’s family tree where the face of Miss Hardbroom was glaring at her and Ethel harshly from her place on the branch.

“Felicity, you’re a reporter you have to report the truth.” Ethel persuades her, as she lifts her hands to cast the reversal spell on Mildred’s family tree to exploit her very own father.

Felicity grabs her arm stopping her, “Ethel, no, there are other ways to find out-”

“So, you’re really telling me that you’re going to march straight up to Miss Hardbroom and ask about her personal life?” Ethel countered, tossing her head to Felicity, “Say goodbye to Cackle’s then, Felicity because you won’t be coming back after that.”

“It’s just not right, Ethel.” Felicity shook her head, “You wouldn’t want that done on your family tree, would you?”

“My family doesn’t have any secrets that hurt our school.” Ethel argued, “Unlike Mildred and Miss Hardbroom.”

“I think you just want to hurt them because you’re hurting, Ethel.” Felicity said sadly, she placed her hand on Ethel’s shoulder, “I know that it’s probably been really hard at home with everything that happened last year-”

“Then you should understand why I need to do this. Mildred’s father is a part of the same coven who hurt Esmeralda! I want our school to know that he is still out there and can hurt us, Felicity.” Ethel interrupted fiercely, she placed her hands back on the pot on Mildred’s family tree ready to cast, “Now, either get lost or stay here and help me.”

“I can’t, Ethel.” Felicity turns away and runs out of the art room leaving Ethel on her own.

“I’ll do it myself then!”

Felicity heard Ethel’s voice shout from the empty room, and then a few moments after Felicity could hear the girl’s incantation from outside the doorway. She should let Mildred know, but unfortunately, Mildred was still sick with Witches Mumps. She could let a teacher know what was happening, but she was afraid she would get in trouble as much as Ethel would be. Instead, she walked away and didn’t say a word to anyone.

-  
“Can we talk?” Pippa asked, from across Hecate’s seated position in her favorite armchair.

Hecate gave a puzzled look, “I thought we already were?”

“About something I’ve been meaning to bring up.” Pippa chewed at her lip anxiously and waved her hand up casting a silence spell over top of them.

“You have my utmost attention, Pipsqueak.” Hecate gravely said, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s about the Great Wizard and his council.” Pippa started, “It seems that I’ve been called in to-well, come to Cackle’s to teach modern magic.”

“What?” Hecate stood from her armchair, “Teach here?”

“It would be a workshop-And after Miss Cackle’s trial.” Pippa winced at her wording, “They seem to know what’s going to happen-Ursula Hallow is making quite the case for herself.”

“You mean to tell me that not only the council, but the Great Wizard already knows the fate of Cackle’s?” Pippa nodded mutely, “How is that hardly fair, Pippa?”

“Ursula has a petition signed by all the parents of Cackle’s that they want rid of Ada Cackle.” Pippa provided her with more information, “I promise Hecate I was going to tell you sooner, but then Mildred got sick.”

“How long have you known?” Hecate demanded, as she started pacing her living room floor.

“I’ve just known for a few days now they’ve pulled me into two meetings about it.” Pippa admitted, “Hecate, I’m sorry I didn’t get to tell you sooner.”

“Pippa, please tell me that you have been defending Cackle’s?” Hecate pleaded, glaring at her from her side of the room.

“I’ve done my best, Hecate, but this place is hardly the perfect model of a witching school-”

“Oh, but your school is?” Hecate interrupted sharply.

“Well, my students don’t often find themselves in the situations that Cackle’s girls find themselves in each year they attend.” Pippa fired back, her shoulders slumped in defeat, “I want Mildred to be safe here-

“As do I!” Hecate rounded on her.

Pippa held up her hands almost surrendering, “I know you do-Of course I know you do, but Hecate you have to see that Mildred is target at this school-”

“A target?”

“Yes, a target-Anytime that Agatha is involved somehow Mildred is pulled into it all-”

“Mildred drags herself along with it-”

“She’s concerned about her school. I understand why she does it, but why does it have to be her all the time?” Pippa questioned, “Need I also remind you that not every witch here approves of Mildred being here. How is that fair to her? I don’t want to say it, but Cackle’s still has work to do.”

“And Pentangle’s is a perfect example of excellence?” Hecate scorned, “Your students don’t even understand any traditions of witchcraft.”

“Is this what it boils down to? Tradition?” Pippa rolls her eyes, “Modern magic is just as powerful if not more powerful than-”

“Who says that everyone can do modern magic, Pippa?” Hecate countered, “Oh, but you can fix that can’t you, Pippa?”

“Just what are you implying, Hecate?” Pippa demanded; her face grew hotter as the argument continued on.

“I’ve heard that you spread your modern magic very easily to your students, Pippa.” Hecate crossed her arms, “How will they ever learn to do it for themselves if they can’t do it to begin with?”

“It’s a push, Hecate. It builds their confidence.” Pippa defended, “How dare you listen to rumors about me? Do you know what they say about you, Hecate Hardbroom?”

“What makes you think I haven’t heard it all?” Hecate snapped, “I know that my reputation proceeds me.”

“You mean your reputation as a harsh disciplinarian? Oh, yes, I think we’ve all seen that, Hecate.” Pippa bellowed, “It’s the reason that the council asked me instead of you! So, bravo to that wonderful reputation that you so admire!” 

“So you do gain something out of this! I knew it!” Hecate accused, “With Ada gone that would put me as headmaster of Cackle’s, but what about you?”

“What about me, Hecate?” Pippa crossed her arms.

“I know what the council thinks of me, as you’ve made that exceedingly clear, so I can only imagine that all the parents who signed the petition would come after me as well.” Hecate calculated, “What have they offered to you?”

Pippa let her arms dropped, “I’m protecting you too, you know? It was supposed to be-”

“What did they offer you, Pippa?” Hecate gritted her teeth.

“They are considering making me a super head.” Pippa gulped, releasing her arms to her side, “They want me to run both schools.”

“And one school isn’t enough for you?” Hecate spat out.

“It’s not about that! Don’t you see that I’m protecting you-They don’t want you as a headmaster here, Hecate-They think that you are still a hard-hearted disciplinarian.” Pippa walked forward placing her hands-on Hecate’s shoulders, “They wouldn’t listen to me, Hiccup.”

Hecate backed out of Pippa’s hold, “You didn’t have to take it though you could’ve said no, Pippa.”

“And let someone else-Someone who was Ursula Hallow’s top pick I don’t think so, Hecate.” Pippa shook her head, “It had to be me.”

“How am I going to tell this to Ada?” Hecate pondered, collapsing in her armchair in defeat. Her brow furrowed down more, “What does this mean about the reevaluation of Mildred’s adoption?”

“Miss Broomhead still plans on coming here if that’s what you mean.” Pippa aided, “She plans to reevaluate the school as well, but she could easily rig it with the help of Ursula Hallow.”

“All the more reason that I need Mildred to be able to use her empath skills to her fullest capacity.” Hecate faintly said, “Do you think it would change anything if Miss Broomhead was to give us a good review?”

“With Ursula Hallow still on the council, I’m not sure that it could be managed. She has her hand everywhere.” Pippa said, “As well as her money too.”

“If Esmeralda still had her powers this all wouldn’t be happening.” Hecate declared.

“I can’t say I blame her.” Pippa spoke, she held up a hand to Hecate stopping her from yelling, “Hear me out, you wouldn’t, nor I wouldn’t like to see Mildred go through the same thing that Esmeralda Hallow did.”

“No, we wouldn’t.” Hecate agreed.

“Then maybe Cackle’s needs a bit of work-”

Hecate made a face, “Or perhaps there needs to be a change in the Great Wizard’s council.”

“Hecate Hardbroom, I know that you don’t like to hear Cackle’s in a bad light, but it’s true. Agatha Cackle, though she may not be here physically there is her coven that’s out on the prowl for revenge. And their plans will not be foiled by children this time.” Pippa said with stern voice, “They’ll be coming for Mildred again, but the whole school this time.”

“They haven’t done anything yet.” Hecate reminded.

“That’s because we have no idea what they’re planning!” Pippa threw her hands up in the air frustrated by her fiancée’s ignorance, “The Great Wizard isn’t happy about it at all.”

“No one is!” Hecate declared, “I don’t want any harm to come to Cackle’s.”

“Then we prevent it.” Pippa said, “By taking these measures.”

“By getting rid of Ada Cackle?” Hecate briskly asked.

“You don’t think we’d make a great team?” Pippa said with a pinched cry in her voice.

“That’s not what I meant, Pippa!”

“It’s what you're implying!”

“Pippa-” Hecate started. 

“I’m on your side, Hecate.” Pippa sadly said, “I’ve always been on your side.”

Hecate doesn’t say anything back.  
-  
Miss Mould had located where the stone was none of the teachers except for Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom knew the location for the school’s source of magic. She had found it and all it took was an outbreak of witches mumps to find it. It took a lot of convincing that she was doing the right thing to unleash what her coven had given her in a bottle. First, she was worried about the girls who would be infected with it, and secondly, she was afraid it wasn’t going to do anything. Every witch and wizard usually produces them when they are very little, but not everyone contracts it that young.

Once Mildred Hubble told that Beatrice had them it wasn’t long after that a few others got it as well as her. Marigold mentally apologized for Mildred getting it, but it was for the greater good of her coven. Though, thanks to her she was able to find the founding stone when all the other teachers were busy tending to students including Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom. It merely took her seconds to locate the founding stone one of her many coven sisters had shared a spell with her to search and find ancient magic. Now, all she had to do was send her thanks back and what they should do next with the stone.

Their plan was working at an incredibly fast rate.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone was crowding around Mildred's family tree when she walked into Miss Mould's class. Mildred felt an uneasy wave in her stomach knowing that something was very wrong. Maud and Enid followed in behind her as she gathered close and close to her classmates with dread in her step.

"What's going on?" Mildred asked anxiously.

The crowd parted the way so she could see her family tree and who had suddenly appeared on it. Mildred nearly screamed seeing Hermes' face staring at her and smirking as if he had won a massive victory over her. She gulped down the bile that was making its way up her throat. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, but she felt their disgust about her forming in each one of her classmates. One classmate, in particular, she felt smugness off of.

"You did this, didn't you?" Mildred pinned it on Ethel who stood smirking as big as her own biological father on her family tree.

"It's your family tree, Mildred, not mine." Ethel hissed at her, "Goes show everyone just what kind of witch you are."

"He's not a part of my family." Mildred defended not to Ethel, but to the other witches in the room growing weary of her, "He doesn't claim me, nor do I him."

"How can you expect us all to trust you, Mildred, when it's clear that you were keeping such a secret from all of us." Ethel addressed, turning her nose up at Mildred.

A wave of hurt and suspicion arose in the crowd forming around Mildred and her tree.

Maud stepped in for Mildred, "She has a right to her privacy, Ethel."

"Privacy?" Ethel mocked, "It's not private information if the whole witching community knows that Mildred's dad is a wanted criminal."

"He's not my dad, Ethel." Mildred repeated, but it seemed she was only talking to the air, "Miss Hardbroom is my family."

Ethel laughed, "A disgrace of a family."

Mildred wanted nothing more than to punch Ethel in the face, instead, she did something far worse. First, she made everyone else's emotions dimmer so that she could focus solely on Ethel. Second, when Mildred found that sickening confidence and arrogance that she flaunted so easily she manipulated it. Changing her emotion with a flick of the switch. Mildred inflicted all the pain and mockery that Ethel made her feel in the past two years that they had known each other. Ethel's confidence flickered away as she clutched her head in agony. Ethel fell to her knees wincing at the pain she was feeling all over her body. Mildred struck her with many insecurities and scrutinized as she could throw.

"Ethel? What's wrong?" Felicity rushed to her side, and she looked to Mildred, "What are you doing?"

Mildred simply lied, "I haven't done anything." She stood not breaking a sweat as she watched Ethel wither in pain.

"What's going on here?" Miss Mould stomped into the classroom, and one look at Ethel she rushed over to her, "Ethel? What happened?"

Mildred stopped what she was doing, and Ethel was back no longer withering on the ground. Ethel blinked away the tears in her eyes to answer, "I dunno. It was like-It was just miserable."

"What was?" Miss Mould asked.

Mildred waved a feeling of confusion to Ethel before she could reply, "I don't know. I just-I don't know what happened."

"Felicity, what happened?" Miss Mould asked her question again to a different student.

Mildred didn't have time to switch to focus on Felicity in time to catch her from saying, "Mildred and Ethel were arguing, and then all a sudden Ethel just screamed."

"Mildred, do you have anything to say about this?" Miss Mould asked sharply, eyeing her knowing exactly what she did.

"No, Miss Mould, but she did mess with my family tree," Mildred explained by pointing to Hermes on her tree.

"I didn't!" Ethel lied.

"Confess!" Mildred shouted.

Ethel opened her mouth exploding with guilt, "I did. I did put him on your family tree, but everyone deserves to know what a filthy family you come from!"

Ethel's eyes widen and she puts her hand over her mouth as if that wasn't supposed to happen at all. Miss Mould gave a warning glance to Mildred and Mildred yielded for now. She knew she would have a lecture soon from her about this, but for now, she felt proud of what she did.

"Come on, Ethel, I think we should have a talk with Miss Cackle about this." Miss Mould said, helping the girl up to her feet, "The rest of you work on your project due next week. Silently. Not a word until I come back."

"Millie, did you do something to Ethel?" Maud whispered to Mildred, as they took their seats waiting for Miss Mould to come back.

Mildred shook her head, "I was standing right next to you Maud what could I have done?"

Enid chimed in a low voice, "Yeah, but it isn't like Ethel to just come clean about something she's done."

"Maybe it was her own guilt." Mildred shrugged, trying to get them off the subject.

"I'm with Enid, Mildred, it's a bit odd how she acted." Maud continued, "Don't you think so?"

"Maud and Enid are right you know." A new voice entered their conversation. It was Felicity who was craning over her desk to say, "Ethel never would tell on herself."

"See?" Maud gestured to Felicity.

"It's not like Ethel." Felicity said, her eyes narrowed at Mildred, "Why did you hide the fact about your family tree?"

Felicity said it louder for everyone in the class to hear. They all turned their eyes to Mildred and her tree that sat on her desk. Mildred frowned, "How would you like it if you came to find out one of your family members is trying to seek revenge on you? You wouldn't care too much about people knowing after that."

No one said anything in return to her remarks and she was more than happy it was kept that way until Maud interrupted the silence.

"Hey, Millie?"

"Yeah, Maud?" Mildred asked turning to her friend, she looked like she wasn't sure if she could say anything, "Maud?"

"It's just that…Why haven't you changed your last name to Hardbroom?" Maud questioned, "Is it because you're afraid it's associated with Hermes?"

She didn't like his name coming out of her friend's mouth, but she proceeded to explain, "No, no, not because of him. I suppose it's still a piece of my mum that I have with me."

Maud nods thoughtfully, but then asks, "Is HB okay with that?"

"Of course, she is, why wouldn't she be?" Mildred defended; her mother hadn't said that she minded.

Enid chipped in, "What Maud means is that it's customary to take the last name of your witching family."

"What happens if you don't?" Mildred asked.

"It's seen as a disgrace." Maud slowly said, "It's one of those silly traditions, Mildred, don't worry too much about it."

"Yeah, if HB doesn't care then there's nothing to worry about." Enid chimed in again.

Mildred nodded, but her head was reeling another worry onto her many others. Great.

\- - -

"I should have been sending you as well to Miss Cackle's office, Mildred." Miss Mould said as she closed the door on her classroom for them to talk privately.

"She shouldn't be allowed to get away with all the horrible things she does!" Mildred fired back, "Everyone is so quick to forget the tricks she pulls but if I even try doing what she did I'd be kicked out of Cackle's without any afterthought."

"Perhaps, everyone here holds higher standards for you, Mildred." Miss Mould countered, "I'm very disappointed in you, Mildred."

Mildred's heart sank, "I defended myself."

"A very good job at that indeed you could've killed her, Mildred." Miss Mould reprimanded her, "You're lucky if I don't mention this to your mother."

"I wouldn't kill her, I just wanted her to stop." Mildred attempted to save herself, "I'm sick and tired of the things she says to me."

"That doesn't give you the right to inflict your pain onto her, Mildred." Miss Mould shook her head, "I expect better of you than to go as low as Ethel Hallow has."

That one stung a lot more, Mildred looked down to the ground, "I was just so angry."

"And you have to control your own emotions first before you attempt to control other witches' emotions." Miss Mould sternly said, "If not the consequences will be disastrous."

"I won't do it again," Mildred promised.

"You'd have better not." Miss Mould warned, "If you do Mildred, I might have to rethink about teaching you in your empathy training."

"Yes, Miss Mould, I swear it won't happen again." Mildred assured her, there was a pause as Mildred asked, "Are you going to tell my mum?"

Miss Mould hummed a bit, "I'm going to take you at your word Mildred. I won't say anything, but I can't promise you that she doesn't already have a suspicion as to what happened."

"What do you mean?" Mildred pondered.

"When I took Ethel to Miss Cackle's office it seemed that she and Miss Cackle were already discussing something when we both got there." Miss Mould explained, "Miss Hardbroom expected more than just Ethel confessing it seemed."

Great Mildred thought. Her mother knows something went on. Mildred will have the lecture of a lifetime if she finds out. Best to stay out of the way and invisible as she possibly could from her mother. She chewed her lip, "She definitely knows something is up then."

"I will say though she seemed a bit distracted if I was honest." Miss Mould explained, "As if her mind was elsewhere on the topic of Ethel."

Mildred frowned what could make her mother distracted other than herself?

"I think she might have a bit on her mind." Miss Mould grabbed Mildred's shoulder, "Don't think that you are able to get out of this. You'll be helping me tidy up the classroom this evening since you are so prone to making a mess such as this one."

Mildred tucked her head in shame, "Yes, Miss Mould."

\- - -

After a grueling session of cleaning up paintbrushes that had paint caked all over them and washing off dried remains of clay off desks. Mildred entered her room sluggish and threw her books and things all over to land on her bed with a thud. She groaned into her pillow with the reminder that she had lantern duties still to attend to. Tabby meowed at her and rubbed his head against her own. She petted him softly, "What a day, Tabby."

Ethel entered the room with a note in her hand, her eyes narrowed at Mildred, "I'm to give this to you and to tell you that Miss Hardbroom needs your attention after your lantern duties." She tossed the note to her.

"What's this?" Mildred pondered, folding it open.

"It's an apology." Ethel announced, looking away from Mildred's eyes and going towards her desk, "I was told I had said sorry to you."

"Oh. You could've just said it." Mildred said.

"But then I wouldn't have meant it would I?" Ethel's voice was like ice, "There's a note of proof that you did get an apology from me, but I certainly didn't say it out loud."

"Not much of an apology then, Ethel." Mildred stated, scrunching the note up in her hand and throwing it at her, "You can have it back then seeing as I don't need it."

Ethel seethed, "What exactly did you do to me in class?"

"I didn't do anything, Ethel." Mildred remarked, "You were the one that said all those things."

"But I didn't want to!" Ethel yelled back, "It was like this force just came upon me and I knew in the back of my head you had something to do with it."

"I was standing in front of you, Ethel, and I didn't do anything. How could I?" Ethel rolled her eyes at Mildred's excuse, and Mildred laughed, "You know I couldn't! I come from a filthy family, don't I? I don't have the same magical potential as you do, so you're suggesting that I am powerful enough to not even be able to cast a spell or use a potion on you. Think about that, Ethel."

Ethel's nose turned up, "That's not what I mean. You are from a filthy family and you should hardly call yourself a witch, but I do know when I'm being played as a fool, Mildred Hubble."

Mildred could scream all night long with Ethel, but that would get her nowhere. Instead, Mildred grabs all her things for the night including Tabby and her broom. Before Mildred leaves, she looks to Ethel one last time, "I really hope one of these days you'll realize how wrong you are about me."

Then Mildred left with Ethel to give no time to respond.

\- - -

"What happened?" Hecate asked, as soon as Mildred was through the door of Hecate's quarters.

"I just did lantern duties with Tabby." Mildred said, dropping Tabby off into the ground as proof, "So you'll have to be more specific?"

"Why did Ethel Hallow have to come into Miss Cackle's Office?" Hecate droned, as she sipped tea from her favorite black armchair, she pointed at Mildred's usual spot by the fire, "Sit. Explain."

Mildred set her broom aside, her cloak on the rack, and her things by her door. She scurried over to her favorite chair, "You know what she did though?"

"Yes, and she has lines with me every day this week." Miss Hardbroom nodded, eyeing Mildred from her seat. She looked like the mistress of evil sitting in her black nightgown with her curls cascading down off her shoulders and the fire lighting only certain portions of her face. It was enough to make Mildred gulp at the sight of her, but her eyes shone that suspicious she always held for Mildred's antics that she knew she was in for it, "That's not the issue I have currently. Perhaps, I should be clearer in what I'm asking. What did you do to her, Mildred?"

"Why does everyone think I did something to her?" Mildred exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air defeated.

"Well, did you?" Her mother repeated.

"No-Well, yes-Not exactly-But yeah. I did. A bit. Not really anything though." Mildred flubbed out, while Hecate gave a peevish look, "Right, well, yeah I did. I didn't mean too-Well, I did-"

"Which is it, Mildred?" Hecate impatiently asked.

"I did." Mildred said with finality, "But before you get your knickers in a twist no one knew it was me-I mean people think it's me, but they don't have proof-I was angry, okay? She put him on my family tree and then she just wants to constantly punish me in front of everyone-and she gets away with it all. I was fed up with it! I am still fed up with it!"

"Mildred-"

"So, I made her feel guilty. I made her feel all the things I feel every time she says something horrible to me and Miss Mould wants me to feel bad about it-but I don't-and I know I should." Mildred's breath quickened, "But you know I feel everyone's emotions and Ethel Hallow has never felt any remorse for anything she has done! I wanted her to feel something. Anything. And it didn't do anything! Nothing! And I-I-"

She seized up as all her muscles tensed and then she started to shake. And she couldn't control her breath any longer it was shaky just as her muscles were. For a moment it felt like she was lost in the woods at night. Darkness fluttering about her eyes and just as dizzy as trying to find your way out of the woods. There was warmth through a soothing voice telling her to breathe like a wind that howls in your ear or be the softest whisper you've ever heard. Slowly she came out of the woods and back to reality.

"Mildred?" Her mother's voice hovered in her right ear.

"Y-Yeah." Mildred choked out, "I'm-"

"Millie, look at me. Please." Hecate's voice was so soft pleading to her, "That's it. Good."

Her mother's face was outlined with worry, but relief crossed her face as Mildred's tired eyes met hers. Mildred reached out to her mother's face cupping one of her hands to her guardian's cheek, "I didn't make you feel anything, did I?"

Hecate grasped at Mildred's hand at her cheek, "No, Millie, of course not."

"You're sure?" Mildred asked.

Hecate nodded, "Yes. Do you worry about that?"

Mildred shrugged, "It's a possibility now, so I can't help but think it."

Hecate pauses, and takes Mildred's hand away from her face gathering Mildred's other hand to hold pulling it to her heart, "What am I feeling right now?" Mildred tries to pull away afraid, "No, I'm giving you permission, Mildred. Go ahead."

Empathy was like opening a door to Mildred now, but a door that was very hard to close but easy to open. People were an open book to their emotions and her mother was no exception to this, but Mildred knew that Hecate was allowing her full access into her aura. A dangerous place to mess around for an empath, but her mother was trusting her. She could do this, so she shut her eyes and she opened the door.

Hecate on many surfaces showed what she felt on the outside often, but this was different. This felt like a secret or one of the many hidden things that Hecate kept private about. This was a secret that Mildred knew, and Pippa knew, and it was the love that Hecate held inside herself for others. If it was a color it was a rich purple that wrapped around Mildred protectively and if it held a shape it would be the size of a dragon…or the whole universe. This love attached itself to Mildred never wanting to let her go.

Mildred opened her eyes and Hecate was trying to hold the tears back in her eyes, "I will always feel that way about you nothing could change that. Not even you."

Once Mildred had fallen asleep, Hecate opened up a bottle of witches' brew. She hadn't touched the stuff in ages. The last time she had it was a few years ago at one of the staff parties and she swore never to touch the stuff again. She hardly got over the teases of both Ada and Dimity from the last time. She was a bit looser…more relaxed…softer than she cared to admit. But no one was here now, and the day had been incredibly taxing on her. She sat with the bottle of witches' brew and a glass at the kitchen table. She poured herself a hefty amount and drank thinking of the occurrences that happened today.

First, it was telling Ada the news that she had found out from Pippa. Of course, that didn't blow over very well. Now, she could tell Ada was worried about what was going to happen to the school and she was worried just as well. Just as they were discussing a plan of action Miss Mould came in with Ethel in tow leading Hecate to believe that Mildred had done something to the girl. That conversation led to Ethel getting a full week of detention with Hecate and apologizing to both Mildred and herself. Ethel, of course, wasn't sorry at all and now was starting to grow a newfound hatred for Hecate now. If that wasn't enough for a headache then the whole topic of Mildred's empathy skills was causing a full-on migraine now.

Of course, there was a potion that could cure her migraine in an instant, but witches' brew did the trick just fine. She sipped from her glass and drummed her fingers against her armchair. What was she to do? She was at a loss it seemed that things were outside her control and she hated it. She wished she could talk to Pippa….but she held off from mirror calling her up. She was still upset at her and needed some space to allow her to think on the matter. That's all she ever did though. Think. Think. Think.

A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts. At this hour all the girls should be in bed. She sits her witches brew down and swinging the door open with a snare hoping to frighten a first-year who dared woke her up. Instead, she was greeted by Ada who looked rather pale under the lantern glow from out in the hallway. Hecate reached out to place a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Ada? What is it?"

"The stone. It's missing, Hecate." Ada croaked.

Hecate only wished that she had drunk the whole bottle of witches brew.


End file.
